


Carl Makes the mistake

by TheWalkingDeadGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Carnid, Dad Carl, Enid Thronhill, F/M, Fluff, Fluff LOTS OF FLUF!, Grandad Rick, Mom Enid, Negan - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sadness, Showers, Smut, people die, some smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeadGirl/pseuds/TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl gets Enid Pregnant and well everything happens just a weird story I wanted to write so No judging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret?

"Enid babe just calm down"Carl says gently "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!"I scream as I slam my fist into the cabin wall once more Im fucking pregnant! Why is this happening! First I lose my parents then my boyfriend then Carl Loses his eye and now Im fucking pregnant! And its Carl's Ughh! Carl grabbed me and pull me into a hug "Carl! Let me the fuck go!"I scream "Not until you calm down!"He says   
I take a deep breathe "Ok Im calm"I say But Then I burst into tears "Its ok its ok let it out"Carl says as I cry into his chest and he strokes my hair "your dad! Maggie! Glenn! There gonna kill me!"I cry they are and I know it "Why would they kill you when its my fault"Carl says "Carl just let me go"I Cry "No babe its ok were gonna figure this out"Carl says I pulled out of his hug "What the fuck do you mean! Where not gonna figure this out Im fucking pregnant! and your acting like its ok!"I scream as I cry "Shh baby girl its ok"Carl says gently he only calls me baby girl to calm me down "Carl its not ok Your dad my parents are gonna kill me!"I yell As I yelled that I heard a bang outside on the wall "We should head back hey look at me"Carl says He gently pushed my chin up with his Fingers "We have to tell them ok I can tell my dad and you tell maggie and glenn"Carl says He kisses my forehead and he handed me my backpack He opens the door having his gun ready I pull my knife out of my belt I hear a gunshot and a thud And another gunshot and a another thud "Its clear"He says I walk out the door I see the dead walkers Carl grabs my hand and he leads us through the woods   
"gate or over"I ask "We should go over Knowing you Im sure you did tell glenn or maggie where you were"Carl says "Yeah Well they are protective"I say Carl chuckles He helps me over a fallen tree "You alright"He asks I nod We get to the wall "Here"Carl says and squats down With his hands cupped I wrap my arms around his neck and I put my foot in his hands and he lifts me up I grab the support things on the wall and I pull my self over and I jump down Followed by Carl "I will walk you home"Carl says "No"I refuse "Im sorry I-"I begin Carl interrupts me by placing his lips on mine "its ok Im sorry babe"Carl says He kisses my head "Let me walk you home"He says "fine"I say He grabs me hand and we walk down the streets I see Rick he is walking back fro his shift Im guessing the sight of him causes me to tense up "I was wondering where you where"Rick says to Carl "I was at the park with Enid"Carl lies "Alright well You two better have stayed out of trouble"Rick says If only he knew.  
"I should head home its almost my curfew"I say I kiss Carl's Cheek "Thats all I get"He whines "Shut up"I say And I plant a kiss on his lips and I jog off  
I get to my house and I open the door "Im home"I say i put down my backpack And I walk into the living room "Hey Enid"Glenn says Glenn and maggie adopted me after Ron died "Hey"I say I walk upstairs I walk up to my room and I lay on my bed I pick up my pillow and I see that the pregnancy test is gone! Fuck! Shit! Goddammit!! Maggie! Oh god she is gonna kill me! "Looking for something"I hear maggie say I turn around swiftly "Who is the father"She asks "Maggie I can explain"I say "Who is the father"She repeats Now I know she is gonna kill me "Carl"I say Her eyes look worried "Oh my god thank god"She says and pulls me into a hug "Im sorry Honey I was actually hoping it was his I know its ok"Maggie says I let my tears fall "Im a fucking Idiot"I say "No honey your not its ok"She says "Yes I am"I cry "No honey your not its ok I know when you get your age you get temptations and oh honey I should of told you about that when I adopted you honey its ok"Maggie says "I will bring your dinner Ok you just lay down and rest ok If you get sick don't worry it will happen"Maggie says I lay down on my bed "Its ok honey"She says She walks out of my room I let the tears fall I'm fucking pregnant at 14! How! Why! Why did I ever have sex with Carl! Now His dad is gonna kill me! I do love him But i wish I just wasn't so stupid I pulled my sleeve up revealing my old scars I heard a knock at the door causing me to jump My door opened to see Maggie holding a plate with some food and a glass of water she places it on my nightstand "Honey its ok Its alright..Does Carl know"She asks gently I nod as I wipe my tears "Eat ok and get some sleep"She says gently I nod She walks out of the room I eat my food and il ay down I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep 

(Carl's POV)  
I shut the door to my house My dad takes off his weapons belt "Good you two are home Dinner is ready"Michonne says "Good Im starving"My dad says I walk into the kitchen "Carl you alright"Michonne asks I nod Im not I got my girlfriend Pregnant and I know she is scared About it And I am too I mean if my dad got pissed when I had a hickey I hate to see how pissed he will be about this I see everyone at the table Carol,Daryl,My dad,Michonne and Judith sitting in her high chair   
I sit at the table and I begin to eat my canned corn and canned mash potatoes My dad begins to feed Judith "What Did you do today Carl"My dad asks "I just went to the lake with Enid"I say and shrug "You sure your alright Carl your always hungry and your barley eating"Michonne says "Im fine its just that...I uh got Enid...Pregnant"I hesitate Everything goes quiet I look up to see my dad looking at me in shock "Im gonna go read"I say I stand up and I walk up the stairs I walk up to my room and I Walk in and shut the door and lock it I lay on my bed "Ughhhhh!!"I say I hear a knock at the door "Carl open the door!"My dad says I stand up and I walk to the door I unlock it and I walk back to my bed as I hear my door open "You don't wanna talk about this I know but...Why didn't you use protection"My dad says   
"We got caught up in the moment!"I yell My dad pinches the bridge of his nose "How many weeks is she"He asks "I don't know!"I yell Oh I should of probably just lied "I want to talk to her tomorrow"He says "No! Because I know exactly what your gonna say! Your just gonna give us a lecture about unprotected sex!"I yell "Excuse me!"my dad yells "You fucking heard me!"  
I yell "Grounded! 2 Weeks!"My dad yells angrily He storms out of the room and slams the door "Fuck you! You piece of shit of a dad!"I yell I lay back on my bed I couldn't get Enid out of my mind I hear a tap on my window i walk to the window and I see enid in the other Window across from me her window was open I opened my window "So I heard yelling let me guess I should start running"Enid says "No If anything I should"I say I chuckle "Im sorry"Enid says "Don't be its my fault"I say "So i heard your grounded"She says "yup"I say "Well Im tired so goodnight"Enid says "Night babe"I say "I love you"I say She smiles "I love you too"She replies She closes her window and I shut mine and I walk into the bathroom and shower I change my bandage and I change into some boxer briefs and a shirt I brush out my long hair and I climb into bed I let out a sigh I close my eyes and I eventually fall asleep


	2. Sneaking out..again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Enid sneak out again but Michonne and Rick find them and spy on them.

Carl and I walk through the woods I clench my knife handle in case of any walkers near by "Your about to run into a tree"I say as Carl is actually about to walk into a tree "Pfft No I'm not"He says and..He walks into the tree I basically roll on the ground laughing "Oww Its not funny"He whines as he rubs his head "Yes it is"I laugh After a while of laughing we continue walking And we get to the cabin And walk in We climb up the ladder inside to the roof And we sit on the roof Legs dangling over I lean my head on Carl's Shoulder And He intertwines his fingers with mine He plants a kiss on my head "Are we gonna talk about this"He says "Carl..You know I cant do this"I say quietly "Babe if you think your gonna do this alone don't because your not I'm gonna be there everyday all the time I'm not gonna leave you for something i did to you"Carl says gently "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says and kisses my head again 

I burry my head in the crook of his neck "How did your dad react"I ask "Well I didn't really give him time to react I said it and I got up and went upstairs..And then he went in my room gave me a lecture about unprotected sex and then I told him Fuck you you piece of shit of a dad slammed my door and locked it"Carl says I chuckle slightly "wow surprised your not dead"I say "Yeah but I am Grounded"He says "What about you"He asks "Maggie was making my bed and found the test..She was actually calm about it"I say Carl wraps his arm around my shoulder "Oh I Will be right back"Carl says he gets up and climb down the ladder inside I let out a sigh Im happy with Carl He protects me Loves me and gets me since we are both from outside the walls He climbs back up a few minuets later with his backpack He zips it open it and pulls a bag of cookies and Two Cans of Soda!!! "How the fuck did you get Soda!"I say happily "Daryl"He says and sits down He hands me a cookie as I open a soda can 

I take a sip its warm and flat but thats alright I take a bite of the cookie "There from carol"Carl says "Carl you have no idea how good these taste to me right now"I say Carl chuckles I take another sip of my soda and I finish my cookie there sweet and delicious "Babe what do you want to do"Carl asks gently "Carl I don't know yet"I say quietly I look down at the floor But carl lifts my chin up gently with his fingers "God your so beautiful"He says and kisses me Our lips move in sync and his lips are soft and gentle He cups my cheek with his hand and I wrap my arms around his neck we both pull away for air "God how are you such a good kisser"Carl says I chuckle "Just shut up and fucking kiss me"I say we kiss again

After a while of making out we pull away and I lay my head on his shoulder I hear snarling as I finish my last Sip of my can of soda Carl gets up and grabs his knife and then I hear metal slashing and it stops Carl and I freeze "Shit"I mumble "Michonne! I know your there!"Carl says I see Michonne step out with Rick both with Angry looks on there faces "I told you you where grounded Carl!"Rick says angrily He rolls his eyes I stand up "And Enid!"Rick begins "Don't you bring her into this if your gonna blame anyone for this it should be me"Carl yells and yanks me behind him "Carl I'm adding two weeks get home now no leaving your room for a whole month"Rick yells "Carl that means now!"Michonne says "Bye baby"Carl says and kisses my head "Bye"I say Quietly he climbs down and walks out of the cabin "Enid you should too"Michonne says 

"I can handle myself"I say quietly Carl and Rick and Michonne begin to walk away I grab my backpack and I climb down inside I grab some more of the comic books we keep here and snacks Since We probably wont be coming out here for a while I Just sit and think about everything...I lost my parents,My boyfriend died,Carl lost his eye,He kissed me,We had sex multiple time,He got me pregnant,Im pregnant,Rick is pissed and will probably kill me And Im fucking scared about this What if The baby doesn't make it how will Carl and i take care of it If Carl is every allowed to talk to me again I pull out my knife and I lift up my wrist to see my old scars I lightly drag the tip of the knife across them Pushing a little harder as I go Until it draws blood The pain doesn't affect me anymore I let the tears fall I cry about my parents Because if they were still alive then they would disown me for being pregnant they were pretty strict about everything even when this started they got even stricter I still had to be polite I couldn't Cuss I still had to pray My thoughts are interrupted By the sound of metal slashing and A thud The door swings open and I see Michonne "I told you to go home"She says "I can fucking handle myself!"I yell as I stand up "What are you doing!"She says she looks at my bloody wrist and she grabs my knife out of my hand

"Im giving rick what he wants I know he wants me dead! He does Well guess what right now I want myself dead too! Im fucking pregnant and You,Carl,Maggie and Glenn and Everyone expect for Rick is acting like its ok!!"I scream Michonne looks shocked at what I just said I grab my backpack and Knife out of her hand and I walk out I grunt as I sling ( **Don't know if thats the right word to use** ) my backpack on my shoulder I walk through the woods "Enid!"Michonne says and walks next to me "Leave me alone"I say "Enid Rick wants to talk to you about this we have to figure this out!"Michonne says "Its already figured out!"I say It wasn't I just wanted her to leave me alone I got to the wall and I begin to climb it I climbed over and I didn't hesitate I ran home I opened the door and I walked through "Im home!"I say as I drop my backpack on the ground I walk into the living room to see Maggie,Glenn and Rick talking i know there talking about me and Carl But they stop when i walk in "Making my decision I see"I say "Enid honey come here lets talk"Maggie says gently "No"I say "Enid That wasn't a question sit down"Glenn says I roll my eyes "Fine"I say I sit on the couch lean back and I cross my arms over my chest "What do you want to do"Maggie asks "I don't know"I say I really didn't I knew my choices 

  1. Kill the baby when its born
  2. Adoption well pretty much just have maggie and glenn raise it and just say there the parents
  3. Keep it



I didn't know what to choose "I cant do that to Carl"I say And I stand up and begin to walk upstairs "Carl wants you too keep it"Rick says I stop in my tracks "I do to Rick but I just..Rick where 14 We cant do this He knows that I know that I could barley protect myself how am I supposed to raise A child and Protect it"I say Without looking at him I walk into my room and I shut the door And I lock it I lay on my bed And I hear a tap at my window I get up and I open my window to see Carl "Hey"He says "Hey"I say "So hows being grounded"I say He chuckles "Its great"He says "Hey toss the rope over I brought you some comic books"I say He picks up the rope we have a rope and a bucket to give each other stuff He tosses it over and with a few tries I catch it and Put the bucket Handle through the rope and I put some comic books in and some of our candy we have and I slide it over He grabs them and pulls the rope and bucket in "Cool thanks babe"I say I smile "Don't mention it Pirate captain"I say I hear a door shut "So...You gotta admit I got some points didn't I for getting you Soda"Carl says I roll my eyes "Yeah yeah"I say "What are you two doing"Rick says I notice he is standing in the middle alley way thing of the houses "

Well I cant leave my room so Technically I'm not"Carl says "Where smarter than you think Rick"I say Rick chuckles "Watch"Carl says He picks up the Rope and tosses it to me I grab it He puts the bucket hand through the rope and puts two cans of Soda in it and a bag of skittles and He slides it over I grab it and pull it in I put the bucket down "See"I say Carl pulls the rope up to his window "Wow I gotta think of a better punishment for you Carl"Rick says and scratches the back of his neck I chuckle "Yeah and were working on a bridge to get over"Carl jokes Im pretty much rolling on the floor laughing it nice having some laughter now "Alright you two are fucking with me"Rick says "Yeah no shit sherlock"I say and chuckle Rick pinches the bridge of his nose and walks inside his house 

Me and Carl burst in laughter "My dad is going on a run tomorrow you wanna go to the cabin"Carl asks "Aren't you grounded"I say "Yea but no one is gonna be home Michonne has watch and Daryl is going too and Carol wont care most likely"He says I sigh "Fine well If we get caught I'm not taking the blame"I say "Ok"He says "Alright well I'm gonna go shower Eat and Go to bed"I say "Alright bye babe"Carl says "Bye I love you"I say "I love you too"Carl replies I shut my window and I close the curtains I walk into the bathroom and I look at my wrist Its all bloody I wash the blood off my wrist and I take off my clothes and boots I shower and I wash my hair and I wash my body I get out of the shower turning off the water I dry my hair and body and I put on some underwear Shorts and a bra and shirt and I brush out my hair and I walk down stairs Maggie is making dinner She makes me plate of canned corn and canned boiled carrots I begin to eat I actually eat quickly "Slow down there hungry girl"Glenn says and chuckles "You should try being pregnant and a teenager who hasn't eaten all day"I say 

Maggie and Glenn chuckles I drink my water and I finish eating I clean off my plate and I walk upstairs I get ready for bed By turning off my lights expect for my lamp I lay down on my bed and I read a comic book Until I become tired I turn off my lamp and I lay down I hear my door open quietly and the light from the hall shines in my room "Good night honey"Maggie says gently and kisses my head "Night..Mom"I say "If you ever want to talk about this I'm right here ok and I support you no matter what you decide"Maggie says gently she kisses my head again and she walks out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like? Let me know! Anyways Love you! Comment! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!!


	3. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid Runs away because she is scared that Carl will leave her and Rick will kill her

I shot up from my sleep realizing what I had to do I got out of bed and I put on my boots and jacket and I grabbed my gun yes I have a gun I grabbed my knife too and put it on my bed I snuck down the stairs and i grabbed my backpack it was dark out but there where patrols I snuck outside and I snuck to the wall And I began to climb over trying to be quiet I jumped down and i ran into the woods I ran passed the cabin and deeper and deeper into the woods I knew they would go after me but I didn't care I had to get far away that night I was doing fine until I tripped over a fallen log and one of the sticks poking out cut me by my ankle I yelped in pain as I fall I covered my mouth when I fell I grit my teeth trying not to scream in pain I looked at the cut it tore through my jeans and made a huge and thick cut "Oww! Fuck!"I say I pulled myself up and I grabbed my bag and a burning pain and a regular pain went through me as I walked I kept walking and walking 

(Carl's Pov)

I continued to throw small little pebbles at Enid's Window trying to get her attention "Enid!"I called out quietly trying not to get my dad attention from downstairs she never answered didn't even walk to the window I walked down the stairs and I saw my dad getting ready to leave for the run Carol would be watching me "No leaving the house you got it"My dad says sternly "Yeah Dad"I say "Don't worry I will make sure he stays out of trouble"Carol says I roll my eyes I don't need a babysitter Ok maybe I do "Carl you can help me load the truck"My dad says "Fine"I say maybe Enid is outside even though she usually never gets up early My dad hands me a bag and I follow him out to the truck I put the bag in the back and I close the truck "Rick! Carl!"I hear Maggie yell she is running down the street "Maggie whats wrong"My dad asks "Its Enid I cant find her i think she may be at the cabin you told me about or she..she Ran off"Maggie says I felt like my heart stopped Maybe she was at the cabin "Carl get in the truck lets go!"My dad says I didn't waste anytime I got in the car 

Quickly my dad gets in and the gates open and we drive through Quickly "Where the hell would she go"My dad asks "I don't know! Maybe if you weren't such a dick to her then she wouldn't of run off!"I yell angrily "Carl! You need to stop with this additude!"My dad says sternly I roll my eye "Now she must of left last night and maybe she hasn't gotten far"My dad says "She is fast"I say Looking out the window for her Where was she! Why did she leave! "We can circle around and then we can go to the cabin you two hang at"My dad says "She wouldn't go to the cabin she would know I would look there first"I say "Even if she wouldn't of wanted you to look for her would you still look for her"My dad asks I look at him "Dad! that is the most stupidest question you have ever asked me! Of course I would! She is my girlfriend! and I love her"I say "You really do"My dad says "Yeah Dad I do"I say looking out the window for her 

I saw a bunch of walkers going after something "Get the fuck away! You pieces dead shit!"I heard a girl yell it was Enid! "Stop the car!"I say The car stops and I got out and I pulled out my knife and I saw her scooting away from Them "Get her I got em!"My dad yells He shot one of them "Enid!"I scream She looks at me as the walkers notice my dad and begin to go after him he is shooting them I run to her "Hey Baby its ok"I say gently I see bloody spilling from her leg "Are you bit"I ask as I begin to pick her up bridal style She shakes her Tears streaming down her face My dad shoots the last walker "Carl put me down I can walk"Enid says I do But I wish I didn't Because she runs into the woods "Enid!"I yell I chase after her my dad following me she is limping she is hurt! She doesn't last long because her injured leg gives out and she falls 

I kneel down beside her "Carl I'm sorry Im sorry A fucking Idiot"She cries I pull her into a hug and stroke her long and beautiful hair "Its ok"I say gently "Lets takes a look at your leg"My dad says he kneels next to her and he looks at her injury I look at it its a huge cut by her ankle blood pouring from it "I got her"I say She wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up bridal style and we walk back to the car I put her in the car and I set her down gently I get in the car next to her and she burries her head in my chest and I stroke her hair and my dad gets in the car and begins to drive Back "Your ok Baby your ok"I say quietly and gently and I stroke Enid's Hair I kiss her head After a while we pull up to the gates and we drive in Maggie and glenn are waiting for her I open the door for her I help her out and I pick her up "she is alright just a cut on her leg"I say "Im sorry"Enid cries weakly "Honey its ok its alright"Maggie says gently I walk to the infirmary with her in my arms and I knock on the door Tara opens the door "Hey Carl"She says "Hey Enid has a huge cut on her leg"I say "Come on"She says I follow her inside "Denise!"Tara says Denise steps out of a room "Hey"She says "Enid has a cut on her leg"Tara says "Put her on the bed"Denise says I set Enid on a bed and Denise takes a look at Enid's Cut Enid is still buried in my chest and I stroke her hair "She needs stitches"Denise says Denise gets a needle and some medical stuff thingy Enid grabs my hand As I hear the needle go into her leg She squeezes my hand harder and harder as Denise keeps stitching it up

"Its ok baby its almost over your doing great"I say gently she squeezes my hand of harder and harder and after a while Denise finish stitching her up and wraps her wound in a cloth "She should take it easy for a while"Denise says I nod I pick Enid up and I walk to her house with her in my arms "Do you hate me"Enid says quietly "No I don't baby"I say gently I kiss her head I get to her house Maggie is waiting on the porch pacing back and forth She sees me and enid "I'm fine mom"Enid says "Carl you can put me down now"Enid says I do and she yelps "Oww! Never mind don't put me down"She yelps i immediately pick her back up "Sorry baby"I say gently "Its alright"She says 

I carry her up to her room and I set her on her bed I take off her boots and I take off her jacket she is already falling asleep I put her sheets over her "Carl will you stay"She asks "Enid I cant baby Im grounded remember"I say gently I want to stay with her but I cant "I will tonight ok I promise"I say gently I kiss her head and Then I kiss her lips there soft she kisses back We both pull away and I kiss her forehead "I love you"She says "I love you too baby I love you so much"I say I Do love her I loved her since I saw her "Bye baby"I say "Bye Babe"She says quietly I walk down the stairs and back to my house which is next to hers I walk inside and I walk upstairs I lay down on my bed and I close my eyes and I just daydream 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Ya'll like it? Let me know! Anyways! Love ya! XOXO!! COMMENT! SHARE! GIVE ME A KUDIOS!


	4. In sickness and In health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AHEAD!!! and its very late and this chapter is kinda short! Ok its not even long enough to be a chapter tbh!

I shoot up from my sleep and I feel like I'm about to vomit I quickly limp over to the toilet kneel over it and vomit I hold my hair back as I do After like 3 minuets of vomiting I feel like I'm ok and I flush the toilet "Fucking hell"I say I Limp back to my bed and I lay down Then the pain from my leg hits me I put my pillow over my head and scream in pain "Fuck! Shit! God dammit!!"I scream into my pillow I hear knock at the door And it opens "You alright"Maggie asks "My leg hurts like hell"I say "I will get you some pain meds And some food"Maggie says "Don't I will just throw it up"I say "Alright so now I know your about 8 weeks honey"She say "Yay"i say sarcastically "Alright well get some more rest I have to go my shift is about to start"Maggie says "Ok"I say She walks out of the room closing the door behind her I lay back down and I sigh "Well Im fucking bored already..So bored that your talking to yourself enid..Yes"I say God I feel like I'm already going crazy I hear knock at my door "Who is it"I say "Its Carl"Carl says "Come in"I say "Hey babe"He says "Hey"I say I sit up He holds a bag of cookies and a can of soda "Im just gonna throw it up"I say and sigh His eyes look worried and he sits on my bed "Its normal Carl you don't need to be worried I'm ok"I say "i know but I worry"He says "Well carry me to the bathroom would you I wanna brush my teeth"I say He gets up and I wrap my arms around his neck and He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom He sets me on the bathroom counter and i grab my toothbrush and toothpaste I turn on the water rinse my toothbrush put some toothpaste on it and begin to brush my teeth  after 2 minuets of brushing my teeth Carl carries me back to the bed he sets me down and Covers me in the blankets "Lay down with me"I say "Alright"He says he takes off his jacket and shoes and climbs into bed with me He wraps his arms around me and I burry my head in his chest He smells like flowers and cologne "You smell good"I say I hear him quietly chuckle He strokes my hair After a while of just lying there I look up at him and I kiss him Our lips move in sync and he cups my cheek with his hand and I begin to straddle him I want to take it farther He makes me feel good and I love it I pull myself closer to him Up to his lips His tongue Licks my bottom lip asking for a entrance I slightly open my mouth to let his tongue In I moan as his tongue enters my mouth After a while we both pull away "Babe Your leg"Carl says quietly and gentle "I will be fine I want you please"I say He kisses me gently and he slides my top off I slide off his shirt I wrap my arms around his neck as He deepens The kiss Carl reaches for my jean shorts and unbuttons them "Here babe lie down so I can take off your shorts"Carl says I nod and I lie back Pain rushes through me And I flinch "You ok"Carl asks I nod Carl carefully pulls my legs from the blankets And he unbuttons my shorts And gently pulls them off Along with my underwear leaving me naked "God Enid your so beautiful"He says I I sit up and straddle him We kiss again this time more passionately I begin to unbuckle Carl's belt and then unbutton We don't even break the kiss and I pull out his hard cock He lines himself at my entrance and I lower myself on him I moan against carl's lips as he enters me And I slowly bounce up and down on him We break the kiss and I burry my head in the crook of his neck as I try and muffle my moans just in case anyone is home I bounce a little faster "Oh Fuck! Carl!"I moan "God shit! Enid god you feel so good"Carl moans "Carl!"I moan "Am I hurting you baby"He asks trying to hide a moan "No You feel so fucking good!"I moan "Carl I-I-Im Close"I moan I feel myself quicken "Carl! Im gonna cum!"I moan "Come on baby cum for me"Carl moans I see a flash of white and I feel myself explode All over his cock "Fuck!"I moan I continue to bounce on his cock Until I hear the front door shut "Fuck!"I whisper yell I get off carl and I sit back he gets up pulls up his pants and boxers and tosses me my Underwear,shorts,bra and shirt I quickly put them on ignoring the pain in my leg I lay back in bed once I'm all dressed and Carl climbs in with me He wraps his arms around me and I burry my head in his chest And i hear a knock at my door "Who is it"I say "Its maggie"Maggie says "Come in"I say She opens the door "Oh Hi Carl. Enid you alright?"She says "Yeah Mom I'm Fine"I say "Ok just making sure you two stay out of trouble"Maggie says "Yeah yeah"I say She walks out of the room and closes the door Me and Carl chuckle quietly I plant a kiss on his lips "I promise baby I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way no matter what"Carl says as he strokes my hair "Carl"I say "Yeah baby"He says "Ive made my decision..I wanna keep it"I say He smiles and plants a kiss on my lips "When my dad gets back we can tell him"He says "I love you"I say "I love you too"He replies He kisses my forehead "Im tired"I say as I yawn "Go on to sleep"He says I plant one last kiss on his lips and I burry my head in his chest and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep

 


	5. Jesus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter May suck! so sorry! I really have to clean my room before my mum gets back from work! so I wanted to quickly write a chapter!

"Ready to tell my dad"Carl asks I shake my head "Can't you"I ask "I will do the talking alright baby"He says grabbing my hand I nod I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up I burry my head in the crook of his neck he carries me down the hall and down the stairs Maggie,Glenn,Rick and Michonne are sitting there Carl sets me on the love seat and he sits next to me "I heard you made your decision"Rick says I nod I was scared of Rick I bump Carl's Shoulder meaning "Tell him" "We've decided to keep it"Carl says My heart raced "Are you sure"Rick says I nod Still hiding in Carl's Shoulder "Well Then hopefully soon we can find some baby clothes"Maggie says Cheerfully I hold back the tears I cant imagine what Rick is thinking maybe of ways to get me bit or killed "Enid Honey what do you think"Maggie says "Im not killing it. Whats the point of carrying it for 9 months going through the pain of birth and killing it or getting rid of it"I say and then going back into Carl's shoulder He strokes my hair "Dad I know you think I'm not ready but I am I love Enid and I want to be a father"Carl says "Alright Im glad you decided this I knew you wouldn't want the other 2"Rick says "Im tried Carl will you carry me up to bed"I say Quietly "Sure baby"He says I wrap my arms around his neck and He picks me up and carries me up to my room he sets me on the bed gently and I pull the covers over me He kisses my forehead "Goodnight baby girl"He says "Good night"I say I kiss his lips He kisses my forehead once more and he walks out of the room turning off my lights and closing my door behind him I close my eyes and drift off to sleep

1 Week Later!

"Maggie I can barley walk!"I say "Enid we have to"Maggie says "Well I'm not going!"I argue its been a week since I got hurt and I can walk but barley "Enid you have too there is a doctor there your 9 weeks pregnant you need a ultrasound"Maggie says "Fine"I say Giving up on the argument "Go on upstairs get some comic books and change out of Your pjs"She says I roll my eyes "fine"I say I walk well limp up the stairs I limp into my bedroom and I open my dresser and pull out a red and black button up plaid shirt and I put it on over my Black Tank top I put on some jeans and I slide on my boots I grab my backpack and My gun I put my gun in my belt since I don't have a holster I grab my moms knife and I put that in my belt too I limp down the stairs and outside I walk to the R.V And I put my backpack in "Morning. Hows your leg feeling"Rick asks As he puts two things of Gasoline In the R.V "Morning and Still hurts like hell"I say the most I spoke to rick since this happened was to tell him we've Decided to keep the baby And I don't feel like talking to him alone "Alright well could you go and get Carl"Rick says Good Carl's Going someone to hide in "Fine"I say I limp into Rick house and up the stairs to Carl's Room I knock on the door "Who is it"He says "Its A Walker"I say "You can come in Enid"He says I chuckle and open the door He is standing in front of a mirror changing his bandage eye I sigh "Your dad says its time to leave"I say He finishes wrapping his eye "Ok"He says He puts the medical wrap down and He walks to me he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck "Hows your leg feeling baby"He says "Still hurts like hell"I say He runs his fingers through my hair gently "I can get you some pain meds if you want"He says "Can't take em when your pregnant"I say and Sigh He kisses my forehead and he pulls me in for a hug  "Im sorry"He says "Don't be I ran off Its my fault I'm hurt"I say quietly into his shoulder "No about-"He begins but I cut him off by kissing him

"We should go"I say He kisses me again and he grabs his gun and we walk hand and hand outside well he walks I limp "Want me to carry you"He asks I shake my head "Im fine"I say We walk down the stairs to outside "I honestly don't want go"I say and sigh "Why not"He asks "A hour R.V Ride with your dad"I say "Oh yeah"Carl says and chuckles we walk into the R.V And sit on the couch Daryl hops in "Nah uh"He says Carl groans and scoots away from me and Daryl sits in between us Carl rolls His eye Rick hops in the R.V He looks at us and chuckles I give him a glare "Nice job Daryl"Rick says "Yeah I don't want no Romance novel during this drive"Daryl says The man I learned his name Is Jesus weird name I know steps into the R.V And so does Michonne "Daryl let the two be in Love"Glenn jokes Daryl just replies with a grunt saying "Nah" We all chuckle The R.V Starts and we drive off I just look down at my feet my boots are ripped and Dirty but I don't really care I let out a sigh I hear Michonne talking to Jesus I ignore it and I lay my head back and I close my eyes trying to drift off to sleep 

(1 hour later)

I open my eyes to see that we are stopped "Don't worry were here"Jesus says I rub my eyes and I stand up as Daryl opens the door to the R.V I grab my backpack Daryl steps out and Rick,Michonne and Jesus follow Carl hops out and he turns around and puts his arms out to help me down I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me out and onto the ground gently "Thanks"I say He grabs my hand and we follow the jesus guy to the gates "Its jesus"A man up in the guard post says The gates open And we follow him inside "There was a power plant near by thats how we put up the walls and people came with trailers and the rest was history"Jesus says Wood walls aren't gonna do anything for ya buddy We follow him into the house in the middle 

(3 Hours later)

"Alright looks like you are 10 weeks pregnant"The doctor says I grip Carl's had tighter "We may be able to see the gender want to find out"He asks We both nod Rick,Maggie,Glenn and Michonne are here too he places something on my stomach and A image pops up on a screen "Congratulations you are having-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter sucks have to clean my room before school! OH AND HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!! ANY REQUESTS FOR GENDERS LET ME KNOW!!


	6. Genders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.

A Girl I'm having a girl! I was excited but scared because now I'm gonna get attached and I don't even know if the baby or I will survive it I wanted to get that off my mind I was already home lying in bed Carl was ungrounded but I just said I wanted to be alone I tried to think about other things than the baby I was happy until I realized this was gonna be my life just because of something i did when I was Horny and Carl...Just looked hot ok! He told me I loved you afterwards and I realized I loved him too I buried my head in my pillow and I screamed "God! Why why!"I scream into my pillow I throw my pillow across the room in anger I groan because now i have to pick it back up I get out of bed and I pick up my pillow and throw it back on my bed "Enid!"I hear someone say I turn to my window and I see Carl sitting at his windowsill I open my window "Hey"He says "Hi"I say "Whats wrong I saw you throw your pillow"He asks "Hormones"I lie "I was thinking about names"He says "Me too"I say "What about Kayla"He says I smile "I like that name"I say he smiles back "What about you"He asks I shrug "I was thinking Gracie"I say he smiles "I like that name"He says "You ok baby"he says noticing I'm dozing off in thoughts "Yeah. What did your dad say?"I ask He sighs "He asked if I was sure if I wanted to do this and I told him yes and he Just gave me a lecture about unprotected sex again and He said 'It better not happen again"He says I bite my lip "To late?"I say we both laugh "Will you come over tonight"I ask "Sure"He says "Enid! Dinner!"I hear glenn say from downstairs "Ok! Im coming!"I say back "Bye"I say "Bye baby see ya tonight"Carl says "Bye"I say I close my window and I walk down the stairs Glenn and Maggie are already eating dinner "I made your favorite"Maggie says

"Good I'm starving"I say I sit down and I begin to eat "I heard you and Carl talking"Maggie says "Yeah Just talking about names"I say as I put some corn in my mouth "Whats where you two thinking"Glenn asks I shrug "Carl said Kayla I said gracie"I say "I like Those names"Maggie says I put some cooked rabbit in my mouth And I drink some water "Honey Where gonna be gone a few days. alright so no going over the wall alone"Maggie says "Yeah yeah"I say "Maybe go and stay at Carl's"Glenn says "I know I know!"I say "Alright"Maggie says I finish eating rinse my plate and head up to my room I turn on the shower and I take off my clothes and I step in I wash my hair and body Shave and I turn off the shower and step out I wrap a towel around me and I walk back into my room I get changed into some shorts a bra and a comfy shirt I brush out my hair just as I hear my window open And close "Hey"I say "Hey baby girl"Carl says He kisses my forehead I burry my head in his chest "I hope you know That I love you so so so so so much"Carl says softly "I love you to"I say He wraps his arms around my waist He kisses my head "I have another name"He says "What?"I ask "Elizabeth. Or Sarah"He says I smile "I like those names"I say "Thought you would"He says and chuckles He kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck I feel the sparks I feel every time I kiss him He picks me up and Carries me to my bed he places me down and climbs in next to me Not breaking the kiss we slide underneath the blankets We break the kiss he brushes his finger tips against my arm and on my wrist Brushing against my cuts and scars I flinch when he touches them He gently brings my wrist to his view And he looks at them "I haven't cut myself in over a month"I whisper He brushes his thumb over them gently "don't hurt yourself anymore ok baby"He whispers I nod "I wont"I say He kisses them gently "Any others"He asks I shake my head he kisses my forehead "Come here baby girl"He whispers and pulls me close I burry my head in his chest "Baby please don't hurt yourself your so beautiful and I love you"Carl whispers "I wont babe I love you I just-I just wanted to die after I found out I thought you would kill me hurt me or leave me"I whisper "Baby I would never do that to you"Carl whispers I smile I burry my head in the crook of his neck and I kiss it softly He strokes my hair "I love you"I whisper "I love you to"He whispers back "Get some sleep baby"He whispers I close my eyes and soon drift off to sleep 

(The next day)

"Be safe alright"I tell maggie she nods and hugs me again "Alright you know the rules"Maggie says "I know I know"I say She chuckles and hops in the car I begin to walk away "Enid!"I hear Rick say I turn around "Yeah"I say "Thanks."He says "For what"I ask "Carl he he hasn't been happy ever since his mom and he doesn't stop talking about you and he seems really happy with you"He says I smile "I am happy with him too"I say He smiles and gets in the car I walk back to my home  I open the door and I walk back upstairs to my room I walk in and shut the door "2 days alone. What the fuck am i gonna do?"I say to myself I could go over to Carl's But I kinda wanna be alone I lay on my bed And I sigh Then because of course it did I feel like I'm about to vomit i run to the toilet and I kneel down and vomit Well there goes my dinner from last night I flinch when I feel someone gently pull my hair back I know its Carl He rubs my back gently as I vomit "its alright Enid its alright"I hear him say more like a whisper I feel like I'm alright And I wipe my mouth with my sleeve "Im ok"I say I flush the toilet and I stand up and I brush my teeth getting rid of my awful breathe I see carl in the mirror and I feel him wrap his arms around my waist he kisses the back of my head "You ok?"He asks "Yeah"I say after I spit and rinse my mouth "You hungry"He asks "After that nah I'm good"I say He chuckles "You sure"He asks I turn around facing him and i wrap my arms around his neck I burry my head in his chest "Bed please"I say He chuckles "Alright up"He chuckles I jump into his arms By wrapping my legs around his waist and he holds my legs up and carries me to my bed

its a full size bed He places me in my bed and pulls off my boots I take off my jacket and I lay down He takes off his shoes "Wait will you grab me some shorts. please?"I say he chuckles and walks to my dresser and pulls out some nike shorts I nod and he walks back to my bed and hands them to me I climb out as he climbs in and I unbutton my jeans and pulls them off He whistles "Shut up"I chuckle "What Your so sexy baby"He says "Well someones horny"I say I pull on the shorts and I climb into bed with him He wraps his around me "Remember the first time we slept together"He says "Yeah"I say I remember I snuck into his house because I wanted to get away from Ron and Lets just say he kissed me and...We Hooked up. but nope after he got shot we hooked up again and again and then I got pregnant "Did you change your bandage"I say "Shit"He mumbles I laugh "Alright well go change it"I say "Come on I just cant skip one day Its not my eye cant get infected its not there"He says I bite my lip "Its just a hole"He says Getting sad I hug him "Your still Carl your still my Carl"I say He sighs "Baby Im not Im just a freak now"He says I feel the tears forming "Babe stop thinking that! You could be dead! baby Its just a eye"I say He kisses me I gasp when his lips touch mine it was sudden His arms wrap around my waist pulling me up straddling him We both pull away for air "Sorry I just-"He begins I cut him off by continuing our kiss his hands go to the hem of my shirt And he pulls it over my head I pull his shirt over his head along with his flannel His hands go to my bra and he begins to unhook it until we wear a knock at the door "Enid? Carl?"I hear Carol say "Shit"I whisper yell I hook my bra "Yea just a second"I say I throw on my shirt Carl does the same and in about 5 seconds where dressed I run to the door and open it "Oh hello Dear"Carol says "Hi Carol"I say "I uh made some cookies and food there downstairs incase you where two where hungry"Carol says "Ok"I say She chuckles "And by the way I wont tell your parents about what you two where doing"Carol says and walks down the hall I close the door I chuckle "Well at least Carol gets that where teenagers"I say As I walk back to the bed and I lay down He wraps his arms around me and i burry my head in his chest "You ok"He asks I nod "Yeah"I say 

I felt a small punch in my stomach and I clench it and groan "You ok?"Carl asks worried "I think The baby hates me right now"I chuckle He chuckles to "I think its kicking"He says and smiles  He places his hands on my stomach and I feel the baby kick again This time a little less hard "You ok"He asks I nod "It feels like it hurts"He says "It does"I say Unclenching my stomach and lying down Carl lifts up my shirt And kisses my stomach I chuckle He kisses over and over again "Carl! I think the baby gets it"I chuckle "Hey. we haven't decided on a name yet will you please stop hurting your mommy please."He says to my stomach I chuckle "Thanks"I say He kisses my stomach again and he kisses my lips "Alright well how about we go eat"He says "I will just throw it up"I say "Maybe you wont"He says I sigh "Alright but your carrying me"I say "thats what I'm here for"He says and chuckles he gets out of bed and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the hall and down the stairs and to the kitchen two plates are already on the table with food on them 

he sets me on a chair and makes me a glass of water "I haven't been outside the walls in a week or so"I say and sigh "We can go later just walk around maybe go to the cabin"He says I nod as I eat I quickly finish my food "You worried"I ask Carl shakes his head "We can do this"He says "No About your dad?"I ask "Yeah A little"He says I bite my lip We finish eating and we walk back upstairs the sun was setting "Carol is watching Judith you want me to stay here with you tonight"He asks I nod "please"I say he chuckles "Alright"He says "Im gonna go shower..Go get some extra clothes and you can join me"I say and wink He smirks "Alright well I will be right back"He says "Ok"I say and chuckle he gets up and walks out of the room and down the stairs I walk into the shower and turn it on and I take off my clothes and step into the shower a few minutes later i hear the door operand close I see the curtain open and Carl stands there naked he steps in he wraps his arms around my waist as I run my fingers through my wet hair he wets his hair I run my fingers through it I grab my shampoo and I begin to wash my hair Carl washes his hair and I rinse my hair and I was my body Carl takes the soap from me and I turn around moving my hair and He washes my back 

(10 minuets later)

After we shower we get changed and Lie down it looked around 8:00pm but I was tired "God I love you"Carl says as he strokes my hair I smile "I love you to"I say I snuggle my head in his chest I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY!!! UGHHHH WHY!!!!!!! NEW SCHOOL!!= NEW BULLIES,NEW SLUTS,NEW CRUSHES AND A SLIGHT CHANCE OF A BITCHY TEACHER!!!! UGHHH!!! SAVE ME SOMEONE!!!!


	7. Its just a Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a flashback but I didn't know what I should put so The flashback is short.

Ron was dead. So was Jessie and Sam but so where the walkers who took over Alexandria I sat there Cleaning Glenn's Wound "You should talk to him"Glenn says Meaning Carl he got his eye shot out I mean I cared about him "He wont talk to me."I say Wiping the blood from his gash on his hand I wrap the wound in a bandage "Go on go talk to him"Glenn says "Fine"I mumble I got up and I walked down the streets. Would Carl talked to me? Maybe he would. I hope so atleast. I got to his front door and I knocked twice A few seconds later the door opened "Hey Enid"Rick says "When did you get back"He asks "Oh uh Last night I came back with glenn"I say He nods "Hows Carl doing?"I asks "Wont talk to me Or anyone"He says "Can I try and talk to him?"I ask "Sure come on in"He says He invites me in and I walk in "Up stairs first door on the left"He says "Got it"I say I walk up the stairs and to his door I knocked on it "Go away"He says bitterly "Carl open the door"I say sourly "Why should I"He says Bitterly "Because if you don't I'm gonna knock it down and punch you in your face"He says "Well Im not gonna open the door until You answer me"He says I sigh "Fine"i say "Why did you leave"He asks "I left because I didn't want to get attached to anyone I already lost my brother my mom And my dad! I don't want to lose you! So I left! Ok!"I say The door unlocks "Your just gonna be scared of me"He says I bite my lip I open the door he Is sitting on his bed facing away from me I sigh "Carl"I say "What do you want"He says bitterly "Well I didn't ask for a Bitchy Carl! I came back! I took the time to come see you! after I lost Ron!"I yell "That Jackass almost killed me!"He yells standing up and facing me his right eye bandaged his eyes swollen from crying his face red with anger I step back Shocked at him "See you are scared of me"He says "Yeah no shit! You never yell like that! Im not scared of you I'm scared of your anger! Carl its just a eye! Your lucky your not dead!"I yell "I would rather be dead!"He yells "So your just gonna give up! Be a wimp! My dad always told me you fail you die! You don't die your lucky! Your lucky!"I yell "But look what happened to your parents! Listening to that!"He screams I feel the tears forming "Why are you such a jackass! You know what! The entire reason why I came back Is to tell you I love you! But Now I think your just another douche bag!"I scream Turning around to leave "No! Enid wait!"He calls after me I continue walking down the hall to the stairs Until I feel him grab my arm "Let go!"I say sourly "No! Come here!"He commands "Screw you!"I say He grabs my waist and lifts me up off the ground "God Enid Your light"He says half chuckling I kick "Carl! Put me down!"I yell "Nope!"He says Pulling me back into his room He sets me down in his room And closes and locks the door "Carl!"I yell "Tell me"He says "Tell you what"I say getting off the floor "Tell me why you came back"He says He steps to me Grabbing my arm gently "Because I will say it back"He says almost a whisper "I-I Love you Carl Grimes"I say He cups my cheek with his hand and He kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist I feel the rough texture from his bandage brushes against my closed eye We both pull away "I love you To Enid"He says I chuckle "That would of been more romantic if you tell me your last name"He says and chuckles "Yeah thats never gonna happen"I say He kisses my forehead "Im sorry I just-"He begins "Don't I know its ok"I say I kisses his cheek "And I think your bandage is hot"He says "You do?"He asks Smirking "Yeah I do it makes you look..Badass"I say "Well then In that case Maybe this situation isn't so bad after all"He says I smile 

(Present time)

We hear screams from downstairs I jump up from my chair and run to the window The wolves are back! "Come on we have to go get Judith"I say as I grab my knife and run out the door Carl following me I run to his house And run inside "Enid stay here protect Judith Alright there is a gun in the dresser kill any wolves that comes in here"Carl says I nod "Be safe"I say "You too"He says and runs out the door I run up the stairs And into the nursery Judith is scared in her crib crying "Shh Judith your ok"I say trying to Get her to be quiet Come on Enid! Just Pick her up in a few months your gonna have to do this why not practice I take a deep breath and pick her up and hold her close rocking her I see carl do this all the time I think I'm doing a good job because   her cries get quieter I let out a sigh And I feel the tears forming "What have I done"I say quietly Im not ready! I cant take care of child! Ok Enid! Focus protect her! I put her back in her crib as I hear the front door close I grab the gun from the dresser as I quietly open the door stepping into the hall and shutting it quietly I have the gun ready to be aimed I tip toe to the stairs I hear someone walking up the stairs I step out swiftly aiming the gun a man stands there a W carved into its forehead he has short blonde hair and looks around 30 He holds a bloody axe He lunges forward But Something takes over me and I pull the trigger I hit him in the arm He grabs me and pushes me behind him I fall down the stairs hitting my head My arms covers my stomach He grabs the gun and aims it at me He smirks but I hear a gunshot and blood explodes from his head and he falls down dead I felt my heart pound "You ok"Carl asks kneeling by me I nod "Just gonna have a huge headache tomorrow"I say rubbing my head "Judith is upstairs"I say "Im not worried about her are you ok"He asks "Im fine!"I snap "Ok come up lets get upstairs"He says I nod he helps me up and we get up the stairs to The nursery He picks up Judith from her crib And rocks her whispers something I cant hear I just sit in the corner clenching the gun "They attacks when he knew that almost everyone left"I say "Yeah"He says Judith Coos "I cant believe Im gonna be a mom"I whisper to myself I notice carl hears me "We can do this"He says "You can but I cant"I say He puts Judith back in her crib And kneels in front of me "Hey baby yes you can"He says grabbing my hand "No I can't"I whisper I feel the tears forming And I let them fall "Hey baby don't cry Its ok"He says wiping my tears away with his thumb "Come here"He says I burry my head in his shoulder "Carl your dad told me I make you happy but I think I'm making everything worse"I say "No your not baby Its my fault anyways baby I should of Pulled out and asked my dad for condoms or done something to prevent it"He says stroking my hair I hear Judith Coo He gets up and picks her and sits down next to me "Hold her"He says gently "Carl-"I begin "Baby Your 9 weeks that means 27 more weeks atleast. Don't worry she will like you"He says and chuckling at the end I roll my eyes "Fine"I whisper I hold my hands out and he places her in my lap she buries her head in my chest And I gently hold her "See"He says I hear a scream And she begins to cry "Rock her"He says gently I gently bounce her "Please stop crying"I whisper "Baby I think a wolf is near alright I'm gonna go get em ok"Carl says "No Carl"I say "Baby don't worry I promise I will be right back"He says I nod He gets up and walks out of the room I hear him walk out of the house and multiple gun shots I hold Judith Closer as her cries become quieter I close my eyes and just hope everything is over I hear the door close again thinking its Carl until I hear the door open again And a gun click "Enid! Stay upstairs!"I hear Carl yell and glass breaking I put Judith back in her crib and I run out the door down the hall I see Carl Fighting a wolf "Carl!"I yell I pull he knife out of my belt I run down the stairs The wolf slams carl into the fall hitting a picture frame breaking it he screams out in pain "Get away from him!"I scream I jump on the wolfs back and I stab the knife into his chest And in his stomach as he stumbles backwards and the fall forwards I repeatedly into his back "Babe!"Carl says grabbing me and pulling me back "Baby its ok"Carl says As My tears fall He holds his hand out for the knife I hand it to him He walks to the wolf and Brings the knife into his brain "Come on baby lets go"He says He helps me up Ive never killed anyone before and I didn't hesitate! What is wrong with me! "Come on baby Hey its ok baby I know It will get better"He says cupping my cheek with his hand "I-I killed Someone"I hesitate "Come on baby we need to get upstairs"He says "Ok"I say We walk upstairs I notice there is blood on the back of his shirt "Babe your hurt"I say "Im alright"He says "Go I will get you cleaned up"I say I grab the first aid kit from the bathroom and we walk into the nursery "Take off your shirt"I say Carl sits on a stool and takes off his shirt He has a huge gash on his back I pour some ( **Forgot the name of it but its something oxide** ) onto a cloth and place it on his back He grits his teeth In pain "Ow"He says I place a few bandages on it And I kiss his cheek "There you can put your shirt back on"I say He does "how many people are out there"I ask "I saw Carol,Spencer,Gabriel,Aaron,Eric and a couple others"He says "Good"I say Suddenly the gunshots,Screams and Noise from outside stops And then we hear the door close "Carl! Enid you two alright!"I hear Carol say "Yeah Carol where fine!"Carl says back "Alright well its safe now"Carol says Finally 

(the next day)

The wolves are dead. Atleast we think and Rick and the group should be back today only 3 of our people where killed I sat there on Carl's Porch Holding Judith I let out a sigh "What was your moms name"He asks "Mary"I say "Where did they come up with Enid"He asks I chuckle "What so Now you want to know everything about me"I say "Please tell me"He asks "Fine Enid was The name of my Moms Home town Enid Oklahoma and for some shitty reason they thought that that was the perfect name"I say He chuckles "What about you"I ask "To be honest i have no idea"He says "Wow"I say "Alright next question If you can change your name to anything what would you change it to"He asks "Katetlyn..You"I say "Chandler"He replies ( **Hehe!** ) We both chuckle "My dad should of been back by now"He says "Don't worry They will soon"I say Judith Coos And I bounce her lightly "Ok what is your last name"He asks "Im not going to tell you when are you going to give it up"I say "Never!"He says I laugh "Alright fine"I say "I will tell you...Never"I say "Aww come on"He whines "Nah I'm good"He says "Please!"He begs "Nope"I say "You know mine!"He whines "And why do you need to know mine!"I say "Because baby what If I want to yell at you how are you gonna know your in trouble"He whines I roll my eyes "Just yell Enid"I say "Fine What will it take you to tell me"I say "More soda and more cookies!"I say He raises a eyebrow "Hey you should try being pregnant you get hungry and cravings"I say "Alright"He says putting his arms up Judith fusses And I hand her back to carl "Enid"He says "No You take her"I say "Just rock her"He says handing her back "I honestly hate you"I say "I love you too"He says I put Judith close and rock her She stops fussing and soon falls asleep "Im gonna take her up"I say standing up I walk inside and upstairs to the nursery I gently place her in the crib she doesn't even move I walk down the stairs Carl stands there holding a can of soda and a Box of cookies "Alright tell me"He says "Wow that was fast"I say "Yeah Carol was baking cookies"He says "Fine! my last name is...Thornhill"I say "Enid! Thronhill!"He laughs I punch him in the shoulder "Ow!"He says "Fine babe I'm sorry"He says I cross my arms and pout "Hey baby I'm sorry will you forgive me"He says "Fine"I say He places his lips on mine Our lips move in sync as I feel the sparks like always I don't even notice the door opening "Well someone had fun while we were gone"I hear Michonne say We both pull away "Well looks like I should head home"I say "Bye!"I say And rush out the door back home i run to the house "Mom! Dad!"I say Maggie walks into the foyer "Enid!"Maggie says She hugs me "I heard about what happend are you hurt"She asks "No I'm fine"I say "Are you sure"She asks "Maggie I'm fine I'm tired Im just gonna go to sleep"I say I walk up the stairs the sun is just starting to set But Im tired I shower and I change into a Bra,Cami and some panties and shorts I climb into bed I snuggle up with my blanket and I hear my window open "You didn't tell me you where going to bed"Carl says "Babe Im pregnant I atleast need a nap a day and I didn't nap today"I say "Well You wanna cuddle"Carl asks sounding like a baby "Come here"I say He takes off his boots and places his hat on my night stand and climbs into bed with me he wraps his arms around me "Are you tired"I ask "A little."He says "Well I want to get on your sleep schedule so we can cuddle"he says "Ok"I say and chuckle I burry my head in his chest "Go on to sleep baby girl"He says stroking my hair "Goodnight"I say as I close my eyes "Goodnight"He says and I drift off to sleep 


	8. Last day on Earth?!

I stare in the mirror my stomach now has a bump And my shirts not covering them “Maggie!”I yell A few moments later she walks into my room “Yeah honey”She says “Can you go get Carl..Or a bigger shirt”I ask “Oh I forgot. Where gonna go on a run tomorrow I can get you some maternity clothes”Maggie says “Ok”I say “I Can get you one of my shirts”She says she walks out of the room and back in a few moments later and hands me the shirt She walks out and I put it on Along with my blue flannel I put on my boots and I walk downstairs I button up the flannel a little making me look atleast a little skinny Im a small girl ok. I eat some breakfast and I walk outside And I walk down the sidewalk To the park I sit by the lake and think I think about my life before this I was just a shy emo girl. No friends nobody I was only 11 when this started And now Im 15..I think My thoughts where interrupted by Carl who sat next to me “Hey”He says “Hey”I reply Laying my head on his shoulder “Where headed out again”He says “I want you to stay back”He adds “Why”I ask “Because I don’t want you getting hurt”He says “Then why are you going”I ask “Because The saviors are still out there they killed Denise..And they took Michonne,Glenn,Daryl and Rosita and Im not letting that happen to you”He says “Carl I-“I begin “No!”He refuses “What ever”I Say getting up and walking away ( **I didn’t realize how hard writing a girl pregnant is Lol!** ) I walk back home and I walk inside I see Maggie packing something “Honey im gonna be gone for a while ok You stay in these walls ok you understand..Olivia is gonna stop and check on you”She says I nod “Is carl going”I ask “Yes”She says “Ughh!”I groan and I storm out Carl was with rick Packing a R.V “Don’t care what ya say im going”I say Carl looks up at me “No your not”Carl says I raise a eyebrow “Carl do you really want to try me”I say “Enid baby Im keeping you here because I don’t want you getting hurt”He says “Well Im not!”I say “Baby please just stay”He says I bite my lips he grabs my hand “No”I say “Then I have to choice”He says Then He grabs me picking me up bridal style a strong grip on me “Rick! Your son is kidnapping me!”I yell as I kick Carl carries me back to my porch And puts me down "Your not going!"He says "Screw you I'm going!"I yell "No! Enid!"He yells "Why are you going!"I yell pushing him My weak arms not doing much "Enid! I'm going to protect you!"He yells back "Bullshit! If you wanted to protect me you would stay here!"I scream the tears forming in my eyes He stops and is quiet I know he is just going to kill not to help protect me or to protect this community "Jesus Christ! This is about getting supplies to people who need It! Not about killing people!"I scream He say silent "Screw you I'm going"I say He grabs my wrist as I try to get away "No! Your not going!"He says Sternly I pull out of his grip "Screw you!"I yell He grabs my waist I kick and hit "Enid! Stop!"He yells He carries me into my house and up the stairs I kick "Carl Let me go!"I scream He places me on my bed And he runs out of the room Shutting the door I run to it as It closes I hear a loud noise against the door I slam my fist into the door "Carl! Open up!"I scream "I'm sorry baby girl"I hear him say And I hear him go down the stairs "Carl! Mom!! Rick!!"I scream As I slam my fist into the door My window! I run to my window and Just as I see the R.V Drive Away I scream in anger "Goddamn it!!"I scream I open my window I makes it a little and then it jams I force it up and My not being as strong as A normal human being I can get it open I just fall to the ground in tears I just scream at the top of my lungs "Let! Me! Out!!"I scream I stand up and I pace back and Forth I grab a framed picture from my wall and I throw it across the room the glass shatters And it shatters even more on the floor I fall to the ground in tears Why did he just lock me in here and leave!

(Carl's POV)

I feel like a Asshole I just locked Enid in her room and left I let out a sigh "I cant believe I just did that"I whisper to myself what if she goes into Labor Or she gets sick God Im the worst boyfriend ever "Whats wrong...Between you and Enid"Maggie asks I sigh "I locked her in her room she wanted to go but I didn't want her getting hurt"I say with a Sigh "She will be alright I asked Olivia to check on her she will be alright"She assures I nod "Carl get some sleep"My dad says "Im good"I say I slept for a long time today Since Enid sleeps a lot with her pregnancy Last night she woke up at around Midnight and threw up for around an Hour And she got hungry So I got her food and she fell back asleep she was so cute when she slept her headed Burried in my chest was so cute her yawn was like a small kitten Sometimes she would talk in her sleep sometimes it was a nightmare I could tell and sometimes it sounded like a dream with me. she was so cute But she was still Enid she was sometimes lazy and rude but I love her anyways and I feel awful about what I did to her First I got her pregnant,Then Hurt,Then I locked her in her room! And left! I lay back on the couch I sit on I close my eye And I try to drift off to sleep But I just cant The Saviors And Enid where stuck in my mind we were stopped on the roads twice one of the times they killed someone not one of our people though luckily. "If we head on foot we can make it before sun up"My dad says I didn't want to fight the saviors anymore I just wanted to go home I wanted to make sure Enid was safe and that she isn't pissed at me..Well she most likely is I mean she actually should I feel awful for what I did to her. Im the worst boyfriend ever.  

1 day later 

(Enid's POV)

Luckily Olivia let me out. Now I was just worried about Carl he had been a gone a day and I hope he is ok. I was watching Judith since Gabriel had watch. My thoughts are interrupted by the gate shutting I walk outside Judith on my hip To see The R.V Pull in I smile But Im angry also I let out a sigh as I hear Judith coo In excitement "Alright Judith should I be Pissed or happy"I ask as I see Carl step out of the R.V And begin walking down the street quickly "Im gonna go with Angry" I say Quietly I turn back around An walk inside I shut the door Placing Judith in her play pen And I take a deep breathe The door opens "Enid baby-"Carl begins "Why the fuck did you lock me in my room"I ask Sounding Angry "Baby I didn't want you getting hurt Im sorry I know Im an asshole and that I don't deserve you and Im the worst boyfriend ever"Carl says I turn around facing him "No your not"I say "Yes I am"He says "What happened"I ask Noticing he has a huge bruise on his knuckles "People found us the saviors..They killed Abraham"Carl says I hug him "Im ok i promise"He says I hear Judith Coo He walks to the play pen and picks her up "Was she any trouble"He asks I shake my head "She was alright"I say "Good"He says as He bounces her "I should head home"I say Just as I say that Rick and michonne walk through the door Rick looks Shaken I bite my lip "Wait I wanna talk to you First"Carl says As he hands Michonne Judith I nod "Ok"I say I follow him upstairs to his room He sits on his bed as I close the door He hides his face in his hands and sighs "Negan is the leader of the group my dad killed and they want half our stuff every week"He says "And On those days My dad says to leave the walls and go to the cabin with Judith and Hide"He says I nod "I love you"He says standing up "I love you too"I say "I know another name"I say He smiles cupping my cheek "What is it"He chuckles "Aliya"I say He smiles "That name is almost as beautiful as you"He says and kisses my forehead I smile "When is he coming"I ask "Tomorrow so My dad says we should leave tonight so pack your bags because were moving"He says I laugh "Alright"I say "Im gonna go pack my bag"I say "Alright bye baby"He says "Bye"I say I walk down the stairs and out the door I walk back to my house Maggie and Glenn are sitting on the couch Glenn Crying Maggie comforting him they both look up at me "Carl told me"I say Maggie bites her lip "Then you should get ready to head out"Maggie says hiding her tears I nod I walk up the stairs to my room And I grab my duffle bag And stuff some clothes in there and my water bottle filling it up and some of the extra ammo I keep under my bed and some snacks because hey I'm pregnant and I get hungry I grab my hair brush and I stuff it in there I zip it closed and put on my jacket Just as I hear the knock at the door "Time to go"Carl says I grab my bag and backpack and we walk Down the stairs Rick is holding Judith He hands Carl Judith and The bag of baby stuff "Alright you two behave and stay safe"Rick says "No sex!"Daryl grunts "No promises"I mutter We walk outside Carl carrying Judith and his bag and the baby bag "I packed some extra shirts for you maggie told me Your starting to show"Carl says as we walk down the streets outside the wall to the cabin "Thanks"I say We walk through the woods each step getting louder and louder the day going away "We are almost there and when we get there I can make some dinner and You can get some sleep"He says I nod "Ok"I say we get to the cabin and walk in I hold Judith as Carl makes a makeshift crib and I place her in there We start a fire and Carl cooks some canned food I didn't mind it "I can keep watch"He says "Carl the door is tied shut and if someone tries to come in we will hear it"I say He stands up and makes a little cot in the corner I finish eating And I grab a pair of shorts to change in I slide off my jeans and I put on my shorts "Alright well I'm going to bed"I say I kiss Carl's Lips he is sitting by the fire in a small trash can and I walk to the cot and lay down and I snuggle into a blanket and i close my eyes and drift off to sleep 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW NO CHAPTER FOR A WEEK AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!! I AM ASHAMED!!!! IM SORRY BUT SCHOOL IF KICKING MY ASS AND MOST OF MY TEACHERS ARE BITCHES!!! AND HALF OF THEM SPEAK WITH A MIX OF ICELANDIC (MY LANGUAGE) AND ENGLISH LIKE HERE IS A EXAMPLE.  
> Halló Class í dag we will be að læra lotukerfinu.   
> AND ITS SO CONFUSING BECAUSE IT MESSES ME UP!! AND I KNOW IM SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON MY ENGLISH BUT   
> Það er svo FUCKING ruglingslegt!!!! (ITS SO FUCKING CONFUSING) and im sorry a better chapter maybe soon but until then go on ahead and check out my other books please! Anyways I love you!!


	9. Cabin Fever

I opened my eyes to see Carl Laying beside me his eye closed I sighed and I got up The baby bump wasn't helping I looked in the crib Judith was sound asleep I let out a sigh and I changed into one of  Carl's Shirts And into my jeans I grabbed two cans of Food and I start a fire in the small trash can and Put some sticks as a cover on it I place the cans on there and I wait I decide to make Judith's Bottle while I do I pour some water into her bottle and Put the powder in there and shake it up the canned food is ready so I take it off the fire and I put a spoon in one and another in the other I place it on the ground as I hear Carl quietly Groan and move in his sleep I smile But I hear a gun shot in the distance As Carl jumps up from his sleep "You ok"He asks I nod "Must be there already"He says Meaning the saviors He stands up and walks to the fire and sits next to me He kisses my head and then my lips "Morning"He says his voice raspy from lack of sleep "Morning"I say "How are you feeling baby and The other baby"He asks "Im fine and I think the other baby is ok"I say and chuckle "Good"He says and chuckles "Change your bandage"I say "Ughh Yes Ma'am"He complains He stands up and Grabs the cloth And re wraps his eye When he finishes He sits back down next to me I hand him one of cans Of food "You are the best"He says before he takes a bite I smile "Well The baby woke me up"I say "My dad said we need to pick a name"He says I sigh "I know"I say "Alright well lets write them down and eliminate our least favorites"He says I nod He grabs a notepad and a pen "Ok so we have Sarah,Elizabeth,Aliya,Gracie and.."He says and rights them down "May"I say He looks up And he looks back down and writes again I bite my lip As I hear Judith stir in her crib "I got her"I say I stand up and I walk to the crib she is waking up she rubs her eyes She looks up at me and giggles I smile and I pick her up And I place her on my hip I bounce her lightly Carl looks up and smiles "So we both like Aliya"He says I nod "Yeah"I say "I think we can mark off Gracie"I say "How about we mark off sarah"He says I nod "Yeah A girl who used to bully me was named sarah"I say And sigh "How the fuck do I still remember that"I mumble He chuckles Ih ear Judith coo and fuss in my arms I hold her close and I bounce her "Ok so that leaves Us with May,Elizabeth And Aliya"He says "We can ask Your dad and My parents"I say "Yeah they might come and get us soon"He says I nod "So what do you want to do"I ask he shrugs "You can lay down sleep for a little bit I can watch Judith"He says "Im not really tired"I say I hand him Judith "I can put her down for a nap and we can talk about..You know"He says I nod He bounces Judith and gives her a bottle and she quickly falls asleep he places her in her crib "So My dad said that he thinks that you should move in with us"He says I bite my lip And I nod "Im scared"I say He cups my cheek his eye go kind "Baby girl its gonna be ok"He says and kisses my forehead "I know but What if it isn't What if the baby doesn't make it what if I don't"I say "Baby girl its ok Carol knows how to do a C-section Maggie can do it to its gonna be ok I promise you"He says gently I nod but I feel the tears forming in my eyes I burry my head in the crook of Carl's Neck "Im sorry I just thought about my parents"I say He strokes my hair running his fingers through it "Its ok baby girl"He says he kisses my head He pulls me into his lap And holds me close He rocks me slightly as I cry **(GOALS AS FUCK!! I CRI!!)** "You wanna talk about it baby girl"He says I nod "My Parents I could of saved them"I say weakly "Its not your fault baby"He says gently I could of not just hid in the car as My parents tried to fight off the wakers "What were your parents like"He asks gently "They where mean and strict If they where alive now I don't even want to imagine what there reaction would be"I say Into his neck "Don't worry I would protect you from them"He says I nuzzle my head in his neck "Carl"I say "Yeah Enid"He says "I love you"I say "I love you too baby girl"He says I look up at him and I kiss him He kisses back I hear a loud bang on the door and window We both pull away and I turn around swiftly to see Daryl at the window and rick at the other one I roll my eyes as Carl laughs He gets up and Unties the door and opens it the both step in "Ever single time we walk in y'all are kissing"Rick chuckles as he picks up Judith now awake "Alright well pack y'all stuff time to go"Daryl says Carl grabs the bag and I grab my backpack and the baby bag We all walk through the woods Rick carrying Judith "What did he take"I ask "what he was supposed to"Rick says We come up on the wall and the gate it slides open and we walk in Im greeted by maggie who gives me a hug and kisses my head I smile and I walk back to my house with carl hand and hand Finally I'm home. Yeah Im home. "so have y'all decided on a name yet"Rick asks "We have Three in mind"I say "Alright what are they"Maggie asks "May,Elizabeth and Aliya"I say "I like Aliya"Michonne says smiling "Me too"Rick says I squeeze carls hand "Thats our favorite"Carl says "So How about Aliya Elizabeth Grimes"Maggie says I smile "I think that sounds perfect"I say Carl kisses my head Rick smiles "We can go on a run tomorrow get some stuff for a nursery and a baby"Rick says "I will go"Carl says "You sure"Rick asks Carl looks at me "Is that ok Enid"He asks I nod "As Long as you come back alive"I say He chuckles "Thats I can promise"He says Everyone chuckles "Alright well I'm gonna head home Carol should be finished with dinner by now"Rick says "Im gonna stay with Enid for a while"Carl says "Alright"Rick says as he walks out Carl and I walk up to my room We just lay on my bed cuddling "Aliya Elizabeth Grimes. It sounds to perfect"Carl says as he strokes my hair I smile "You know what would sound better"He says "What"I say "Enid Grimes"He says I smile "That sounds to perfect"I say "Or maybe Aliya Elizabeth Thornhill"He says "Ok Now that is not funny"I say He chuckles "What Miss Thornhill"He says "You call me that one more time and your gonna get the wrath of a pregnant girl"I say He chuckles "Ok ok"He says putting his hands up I burry my head back in his chest and he continues to stroke my hair I close my eyes "Im tired"I say yawing "Go on to sleep then baby"He says "I am"He says after a while I drift off to sleep 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE HIGH SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS!!!! IM SORRY!!


	10. Negan Is the face of death

I handed Rick another bag of supplies as they got ready to leave for the run I was worried but I always am "Thanks Enid"Rick says as he takes the bag And puts it in the truck "Any requests?"He asks "Anything as long as its not Teletubbies"I say "Yeah I mean Daryl might already scare this kids life don't need any Teletubbies doing anymore of that"Rick says and chuckles "But Clothes would be nice maternity clothes I mean"I say He nods "Alright"He says Carl kisses me bye "Bye babe"He says "bye"I say He opens the truck door and Just like that I hear "There back!"Michonne yells from the guard post I give maggie a look as i pull out my gun Carl pulls me behind him  The gate opens to show Negan the face of death and his men "Well well well Hello again"He says evilly like it sounds humorous to him "We gave you your stuff for the week"Glenn says "But it wasn't as much as I wanted"Negan says He looks at me and laughs "You must be the one who was stupid enough to get knocked up"He says I give him a glare "Screw You Jackass"I say "Oh Little doll has a mouth on her"He chuckles "You have no fucking Idea shit for brain"I say quietly Negan takes a step forward to me walking to me Maggie steps in front of him "You aren't going near her Now you got your stuff it was all we have"Maggie says I bite my lip Negan smirks walking back to his truck grabbing the bat Carl told me he called it Lucille "Your shit is mine All of it maybe I need to refresh your memory of what happened to your boy"Negan says Carl grabs my hand "Yeah thats what I will do" I felt like my heart stopped when I saw Him swing that bat Hitting glenn in the skull His eye popping out of his head and blood spewing everywhere "No!"I scream I felt like I couldn't breathe My tears falling as my knees go weak and I fall to the ground Carl catching me Glenn fell to his knees "Take Care of Aliya"I hear Glenn say before Lucille goes into his skull once more I tried to scream but nothing came out I looked at maggie she fallen to ground in tears "Please! Stop!"I scream as Negan hit him over and over again My vision went blurry with tears and I felt limp and useless When my vision came up I almost vomited I saw glenn lying there head smashed into pieces brain splattered everywhere blood all over the place I let out another scream as Negan begins to laugh "Ahh what your acting like I killed your Dad-Oh did I"He says Looking at me "Fuck you!" I grab my knife from my belt "You Piece of shit!"I scream As I try to break from Carl's grip "Lets go boys Next week double got it"Negan says as he walks to his truck and gets in followed by his men the gate closes as I hear the motor turn on and drive away "Glenn!"Maggie yells running to his side Carl cradles me in his arms "Shh its ok its ok"He repeats as I cry "Dad"I cry weakly he is gone he is gone I heard sniffles coming from Carl I looked up at him to see tears in his eye I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close as he cried "Shh its ok Babe Its ok"I say he buried his head in my neck As I heard him cry I bite my lip Holding back my tears I my eyes trailed to Rick he was looking at me He nodded wiping his tears "Enny"Maggie says Enny is the nickname she gave me a long time ago "I will be right back"I say into Carl's Ear letting him go and getting up Walking over to maggie She grabs my hand "Go back home And I need you to-I need you to"She chokes on a sob "I need you to Get home you shouldn't see this"Maggie says chocking on a sob I look at Carl he is hiding his face in his hands sobbing "Ok"I say I walk over to Carl and I help him up I grabbed his hand and we both walked back We walk to his house and I got him up to his room Carol who is watching Judith Asking what was wrong "I will tell you later"I mumble Getting his up the stairs And into his room I take his hat and place it on his nightstand I grab his bandages for his eyes As he sits on his bed and sobs I try not to cry at the sight of him I sit next to him "I'm sorry"He says "Your always strong for me You always take care of me So now Im taking care of you"I say I take off his bandage Showing his stitches in his eye I rewrap his eye And I take off his boots "I will be right back"I say Getting up and I walk down the stairs Rick is back Along with Michonne "Is maggie back?"I ask They both nod "We will hold a funeral tomorrow"Rick says I nod I walk back upstairs Carl is lying face down on his bed The sun was just setting on the worse day of my life "When I ran after the attack..I found glenn and he convinced me to come back And a couple of days later I found out I was pregnant So If I didn't find him I would still be out there Pregnant and scared and maybe dead"I say I felt a tear run down my cheek "He Saved my dad"Carl says "Then He died a hero"I say I climb into bed with Carl "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says Looking at me He rest his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair playing with it "Goodnight"He says "Goodnight"I say Closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep Carl doing the same At least the worst day of my life was ended with the best thing that has ever happened to me 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie I cried while writing this chapter WHY GLENN WHY!!!!!!!! I HATE BUT I LOVE NEGAN NOW!!! I MEAN I KNEW IT WAS GONNA BE ABE BUT A DOUBLE KILL!! WHAT!!! I was to lazy to rewrite my chapter called last day on earth so different plot to it I deserve a medal for playing it off ;) Anyways Im gonna go sob uncontrollably about glenn and abe. Bye! Love you!


	11. Funerals and baby clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me know if you want a few more chapters until Enid has the baby or The next chapter. let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me know if you want a few more chapters until Enid has the baby or The next chapter. let me know! BUT FINALLY CARNID HAPPEND I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY!!!!!!

I opened my eyes to see Carl lying next to me His eye swollen from crying And his face red I bit my lip and I climbed out of bed Putting on my boots I Kissed Carl's Forehead his eye twitched open "Morning"He says his voice raspy "Morning"I say He leans in to kiss me "I have morning breath"I say "I don't care"He says and kisses me "Cant you stay"He says wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close "No I wish but I cant Maggie will get worried"I say "Ok Will you stay tonight"He asks I nod "Sure"I say I kiss his cheek and I walked downstairs Quietly Michonne Up making breakfast "Morning"I say "Morning. How is he doing?"She asks "Good He is still asleep"I say "You doing alright"She says I shake my head "Not really"I say She stops cooking and Hugs me "Im sorry"She says "You shouldn't be You were closer to him Everyone is"I say "He called you his daughter He was your dad You were close to him"Michonne says "I should head home"I say As we both pull away from the hug "There gonna head out on that run later"Michonne Says I nod I walk out of the house and Back to mine I walk inside To see Maggie Passed out at the table With a bottle of Who knows what next to her "Maggie!"I say Shaking her I take the bottle from her passed out body and I dump it in the sink I take the bottle And I look at maggie Anger rushes through me And I slam the bottle on the table The glass shatters And flies everywhere Maggie jumps up "Enid!"She exclaims I quickly without her noticing grab a piece of glass and stuff it in my pocket "Where were you?"Maggie asks "I was at Carl's!"I yell "Enny! Why didnt you come home i was worried sick!"Maggie exclaims "Well It looks like you where getting drunk!"I yell I feel the tears forming "Go upstairs and get ready its almost time for the funeral"Maggie says I walk upstairs and into my room I sink to the ground in tears "He's gone"I say Letting my tears fall I quickly wipe them away I have to stay strong "Come on Enid pull it together don't let this get to you"I say to myself "You've lost a lot But Whats one more"I say Standing up and Walking to my closet I decide to dress a little nice I grab some jeans still ripped but atleast there clean and I grab a Loose Black shirt I put on my boots and brush out my hair I walk down the stairs to see no maggie "Maggie!"I call out Nothing "Must of already left"I mumble I walk outside onto the porch the cold air hits Me I quickly grab my jacket by the door and I put it on I close the front door and I just sit on the porch Picking at my nails I look at my wrist all my cuts are now scars I count them One for My dad One for my mom One for Ron One for Jessie one for sam and One for Mikey and soon one for Glenn I remember when glenn found me I wanted to leave i wanted to run I couldn't stand to see anyone else I love die But what did I come back to all hell breaking loose I hear a door open and I look to see Rick,Michonne,Maggie and Carl walking Down the street "Enny lets go"Maggie says I stand up and I grab carl's Hand 

They placed the body bag with glenns body in it in the ground we each took a turn placing dirt on it I held back my tears I had to stay strong I had to Gabriel said a few words a few prayers maggie said a few words Rick did I denied doing it I knew I would break down if I did after the ceremony  We all walked back to our houses "You wanna be alone?"Carl asks as we walk back I nod "Yeah Just for a little while"I say "Ok baby"He says He kisses my forehead and I walk inside I walked up to my room and I laid on my bed I let my tears fall and I sobbed I cried about everything my parents,My pregnancy and Glenn I changed into a oversized sweat shirt and some pajama pants I Lay on my bed and I cover myself in blankets and i close my eyes and fall asleep 

(5 hours later)

"Enid!"I hear maggie call I open my eyes to see it is now night time I roll out of bed and I walk down the stairs rubbing my eyes I see Michonne,Rick,Carl and Maggie standing in the living room  "You look like you just woke up"Carl says "I did"I say I lay my head on his shoulder "Make this quick what do you want"I mumble still tired and grouchy "We got some baby clothes"Rick says and chuckles I look at the couch to see Around 30 onesies and pacifiers baby bottles,Baby formula,A crib in the corner,blankets,A couple of stuffed animals and Diapers I smile "We are gonna turn the extra bedroom upstairs into a nursery they even found some paint and some wall decals and toys"Maggie says "There still in the truck"Rick says "Im hungry i want food"I say walking into the kitchen "Your plates on the table"Maggie says I sit at the table and i begin to eat my food of Corn and Deer I drink some water and I walk back into the living room "We can work on the nursery tomorrow and then we should take you to hilltop make sure you still good"Rick says I nod "Yeah"I say "Im gonna go back to bed"I say Walking up the stairs "I will be up there in a minute"Carl says "K"I say I walk into my room and I lay down on my bed a few minuets later carl come in my room He takes off his jeans showing his boxer briefs He takes off his boots and places his hat on my nightstand He climbs into bed with me and He pulls me close I lay my head on his chest and He runs his fingers through my hair "My god you are so beautiful"He says I smile he turns off my lamp "I came up here but you where asleep so I thought i should let you sleep"Carl says "Yeah Aliya just makes me tired"I say He kisses my head "You nervous"He asks "Yeah"I say "I am too"He says "I think she will look more like you"I say "Maybe"He says I smile "You ok"He asks I nod "Thank you"He says "For what"I ask "For last night"He says "Your always strong for me I had to be strong for you"I say "I love you"He says "I love you too"I say I kiss his lips there soft and gentle I felt a kick in my stomach And I pull away We both chuckle "I felt that one"He says "Yeah I did too obviously"I say I lay back down Carl moves my shirt up showing my baby bump He kisses it causing me to giggle "Aliya Its your dad Will you go to sleep please its late"He says I giggle He kisses my stomach "Goodnight aliya your daddy love you"Carl says I smile He puts my shirt back down and Lays back down I lay my head on his chest "Thank you"I say "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says "Goodnight Babe"I say "Goodnight"He says I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think let me know Comment if you want the baby to be born the next chapter or a few more chapters


	12. Decorating

I sat downstairs With Maggie and Michonne Folding baby clothes and sorting everything While the boys aka Rick And carl where upstairs painting I didnt mind it the smell of paint almost made me vomit I folded another Onesie And I placed it in a stacked pile "Aliya Elizabeth Grimes"Michonne Breathes "Cant Understand how you came up with that?"She asks I shrug "Thought it sounded different and cute"I say The front door opens and Carol steps into the house "We got the stuff already"She says I nod "Where are the boys?"She asks "upstairs painting"Maggie says "Alright well Hungry?"Carol asks "Always am"I say Folding another She chuckles "Alright"She says And walks into the kitchen I continue folding until all of the onesies are folded We set up the crib Then Rick and Carl come down the stairs "Room is finished just have to wait for it to drive and then Put on the decals"Carl says "Alright"I say He kisses my cheek "All we need to do is put the toy chest,The crib and the dresser in there"Michonne says "We should also put a chair in there"Maggie says "Yeah We can find one"Rick says  "Dinners ready"Carol says We all walk into the kitchen and sit at the table and eat After that We move all of the onesies to a laundry basket "Enid"Michonne says "Yeah"I say "Remember your in the glory months wait till you get to 6 thats when it gets bad"Michonne says I laugh "Well shit"I say "You had a kid?"Rick asks Michonne nods "Andre"She says I smile "Finally you told"Carl says Michonne laughs "Hey I never told you I was gonna tell"Michonne says "Since when did you find out"Rick asks carl "When Michonne and I went on the run after the prison"Carl says "Yeah that was when you were a little boy"Michonne says "He still is"Rick says "What! No! Im a man!"Carl says "Keep telling yourself that"I say Smiling Everyone laughs 

The next day 

yay Negan is back (Sarcasm) I walked down the street to the gate "Well I mean all of this is my new property So I would love a tour"Negan says Rick Nods "ok"He says "And lets start with your house"Negan says "Alright"Rick says Negan follows Rick down the streets I follow Next to Rick When we get to the house I Run into mine I run up the stairs and Run into the nursery The paint was dry and Carl was hanging up Wall decals "Hey"I say "Hey"He says turning around He gives me a quick kiss "Negan is here and Your dad is giving him a tour"I say Helping him hang the wall decals There flowers with birds and vines We take a step back and admire Carl's Work "Here We also got some paintings"Carl says picking one up He put a picture of us in it I smile It was in black and white but It was perfect He begins to hammer a nail into the wall "Well Well Well The two Soon to be parents Are doing some decorating"I hear Negan say I tense up "Hi Negan"Carl Says His voice mean He hangs up the picture "How many Weeks are you?"He asks "5 Months"I say Negan laughs "Well Carl I hope is was the best sex of your entire fucking life because, Ha! That is all over"Negan says laughing He walks out of the room laughing "You two are doing great"Rick says We both nod and continue I walk over to the laundry basket with the onesies in it I carry it over and I place it by the dresser We put them all in Carl picks one up and looks at it "I like this one"He says I smile "I do to"He says He puts it in the dresser we put the formula underneath the changing table in the cabinet We also put the blankets and the bottles and the packages of pacifiers After that we admire our work "Imagine Aliya is gonna be laying in the crib in a couple of months"Carl says smiling I smile too He kisses me then he kisses my forehead We hear a knock on the door frame and Maggie stands there "Nice work"She says smiling "Thanks"Carl says "Is he gone?"I ask "Yeah Negan left"She says "Good"I say "You put up everything?"Maggie asks "Yup the clothes,The Bottles,The Formula,The toys and The Pacifiers"Carl says "Alright"Maggie says She walks back down the stairs The Nursery Has Light pink wall with the wall decals on the wall A brown crib with a White mattress and pink ribbons With a dresser in the corner and a lounge chair in the other corner I smile at the work We did Carl wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a peck on he lips and then my head "I love you"I say "I love you too And I love Aliya"He says I smile I lay my head on his chest "Come on We should get some food"He says "Yeah I'm starving"I say we walk down stairs and eat "Tomorrow I'm gonna go out with my dead maybe try and get more formula and Onesies"He says "Ok"I say "On the bright side everything is free just dangerous"I say He chuckles "Yeah"He says He kisses my head "Go change your bandage"I say 'Why"He says "Because you haven't changed it in 2 days"I say He groans "Fine"He says he grabs his bandages and changes them "So what do you wanna do now?"He asks "Im taking a nap"I say walking up the stairs "I will join you"he says We walk into my room and I try to take off my boots my baby bump blocking me from doing so Carl chuckles and takes off my boots For me He takes off his and we climb into bed Carl lies on his stomach and I lie on my back He puts his arm over my belly Feeling Aliya move "I think her she is going to look more like you"He says "I hope she has my eyes though"He says "I hope she will grow up like you strong and brave"I say "Your strong and brave"He says I chuckle "Yeah right"I say "Hey You managed to get 10 miles away in 1 night thats pretty brave"He says "And with a hurt leg"He adds I smile "Ok"I say "Ok goodnight"I say I turn off the lamp The sunlight still shining through my window I close my eyes and fall asleep 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True fact about me I was born 2 months early so I might make Aliya 2 months early So yeah. Maybe  
> Oh! Also! I started a imagine book so if you want to go read that go on ahead request are open If you want to go request something it is Chandler riggs and Carl grimes Imagine book so go check that out please!


	13. Runs and Problems

Carl kisses my forehead Once more "Bye"He says "Bye"I reply "I love you"He says "I love you too"I reply smiling "Yo! Grimes! lets go!"Daryl yells from the truck Carl chuckles "See you in two days"He says "Yeah"I say he pecks me on the lips and hops in the truck The gates slide open and They drive away Maggie,Michonne and I walk back to the house Carol And Rosita is on the porch with Judith I walk inside and Up the stairs to my bathroom I look in the mirror I brush out my hair and I brush my teeth Then I just felt a pain in my back It felt like someone hit me with a truck then I felt cold like freezer cold Then It felt like someone squeezed a water balloon in-between my shorts "Maggie!"I call out Then I felt a huge cramp in my lower abdomen "Yeah Enny!"She calls back I call to the ground in pain my back against the wall "I think somethings wrong!"I yell tears forming in my eyes From the pain in my abdomen and my back I hear my door open and maggie and Michonne come running in kneeling next to me "Everything hurts"I manage to get out as I feel like I'm about to vomit "Her water broke"Michonne says "Come on we gotta get you to the infirmary"Maggie says They help me up "What about Carl"I say as they help me down the hall and the stairs "She alright?!"Rosita asks "She's going into labor"Michonne says Panicked but calm "I will take spencer to get the boys"Rosita says "They said they where headed south"Maggie says as rosita runs out the door "Carol we might need you"Maggie says "Here maggie you go I got her"Carol says Maggie let goes of me and Carol takes her place They get me out the door and to the infirmary I felt something Hit my lower abdomen hard As They get me on a bed "What about Carl,Rick and Daryl"Tara asks as she hooks me up to a IV "Rosita went to go get them"Michonne says "should we get her to hilltop?"Tara asks "The baby has already dropped there no time"Maggie says I felt the kick again this time worse "Ow!"I yelled "She's getting contractions"Maggie says 

(Carl''s POV)

One store down and nothing Great We continued to another place we found a Baby's R us and My dad pulls into a baby's R us And we get out of the car A few walkers are there I stab one in its head and my dad and daryl get the other We walk to the door My dad bangs on it Nothing "Wait"He says nothing again we Open the door our weapons ready To find the store empty nothing not even pacifiers We still decide to look around I walk down a aisle looking for any thing we could use for aliya I let out a sigh as I find nothing Then I hear a car pull up "Get down!"My dad whisper yells I hide behind one of the shelves "Rick! Daryl! Carl!"I hear Rosita yell We all stand up and we walk outside "Get your asses in the cars and go back now!"Rosita says "Why!?"I ask "Enid is in labor!"She says "Lets go!"I yell Running to the car My dad and daryl following We all get in the cars and my dad starts its and begins to drive as fast as he can down the road I felt my heart pound aliya is coming today I'm gonna get to see her and hold her. Shit! I feel so bad! Enid is in labor and I'm not there god I'm the worst "Carl Did i ever tell you about the day you where born"My dad asks I shake my head "Well your mom she went into labor While i was at work she called me screaming at me telling me She was and I think that and this was the fasted I ever drove"My dad says I smile "Maybe in a couple of years you will be in a car with Aliya teaching her how to survive"He says I smile and chuckle "I got it!"Daryl exclaims "Got what?"I ask chuckling "a nickname for aliya..Little Ass kicker 2.0"Daryl says we all laugh "Perfect"My dad says "Scale of 1-10 how bad is enid gonna be"I ask My dad scoffs "Do what ever she tells you to do and don't wake her up"My dad says "Alright"I say

(Enid's Pov)

I was having contractions every 4 minutes and I hated it I mean I love Aliya but I want her out I felt another contraction "Ow!"I yell Maggie grabs my hand Sitting in the chair next to the bed "Its its It will be over soon"Maggie says then the door opens Showing Carl, Rick and daryl "Oh my god!"Carl says He rushes to my side and kisses me "Im sorry Im sorry enid"He says "Its ok"I say he grabs my other hand And kiss my forehead Rick places his hand on my shoulder Maggie stands up and checks under the blanket looking at my...You know "She's dilating Quickly"Maggie says "Should be atleast an hour from now then"michonne says "First pregnancy Might take shorter time"Maggie says "Lets fucking hope so"I mumble I felt another contraction "Ow!"I yelp I squeezed carl and ricks hand I shut my eyes and then its gone I unsqueezed there hands and i open my eyes "Hey it will all be worth it enid trust me"Rick says I smile "I hope so"Carl and I say in unison "It will if not He would of been gone a long long time ago"Rick says I chuckle "I wasn't that bad"Carl says "Yes you where"Rick says I smile 

(3 hours later)

"Enid Push"Maggie says I did I squeezed Carl and ricks hand as I felt nothing but pain I let out A yelp "Come enid you got it I see her"Maggie says I shut my eyes as I felt tears in my eyes "Your doing great baby"Carl says And kisses my head "Push Enid push!"Maggie says I push I felt the stretching and I let out a yelp I squeeze rick and Carl's Hand "I see Her head you got it enid push"Maggie assures I push again "You doing great baby girl"Carl says he kisses my forehead I felt my tears stream down my face in pain I let out a yelp as I felt burning and stretching down there I squeezed rick and carl's hands "One more push you got this enid"Maggie says I pushed some more time then I heard a cry A baby cry "Oh my god"Maggie says "She's beautiful"Rick says Carl and I kiss "I love you so much"He says "I love you too"I say Crying tears of joy "Carl you wanna cut the cord"Maggie asks Carl nods Tears in his eye He grabs the knife from maggie "Cut right here" She says He does Michonne wraps Aliya in a blanket And then she hands her to me Aliya squirms and cries "Shhh"I say quietly "Hi Aliya"I whisper I rock her and I hold her close Carl cups her head with his hand "We will get her cleaned up in a minuet"Maggie says I look up at Rick and Michonne they are smiling at us Rick nods I look back down at Aliya Her skin pale but tinted red from..Stuff there is a little bit of brown hair on her head "Here I'm gonna go clean her up"Maggie says I nod and i hand Aliya to maggie and I lay back Maggie walks away with Aliya in her arms "You did it"Carl says I smile He kisses my forehead I lay my head on his shoulder He kisses my head "I will go get Aliya some stuff Enid you need anything"Michonne says "Im good"I say "Alright"She says michonne walks out of the infirmary Rick Sits in the chair near next to bed "You two are going to do great"Rick says "Thank you"I say he pats my shoulder Maggie walks back out with Aliya in her arms She hands Aliya back to me I cradle her in my arms I look at her her eyes are open and light blue "She has your eyes"I say Carl smiles "Here babe you hold her"I say I hand her to carl He cradles her in his arms and sits back in his chair I look at Rick he is smiling "Hi Aliya I'm your dad"Carl whispers My eye lids become heavy and i close my eyes and I fall asleep 

(Carl POV)

2 hours later

I walk around the room with Aliya in my arms feeding her The moon shining through the windows creating a little bit of light in the nighttime but Enid fell asleep I didnt blame her Aliya finishes drinking her formula I put the bottle down on the counter She coos She looks up at me I smile down at her She coos Her tiny hand reaches up to my face Maybe to reach for my bandage I gently grabs her hand with two of my fingers and then I kiss her hand and she puts her arm down I walk around with her in my arms to get her asleep my dad,Michonne and Maggie left a while ago Aliya yawns closing her eyes I lightly rocked her Humming to her She looked like enid and she had my eyes I yawned too I was tired but I'm a dad now I have to take care of Aliya first I looked at Enid making sure she was ok Aliya Cuddled into my chest and Closed her eyes and then fell asleep her mouth against my chest I smiled and I walk to her crib that Is like a travel crib I held her with one arm and I moved her blanket with the other I placed her in her crib and I placed a blanket over her I yawn rubbing my eye I walk to the cabinet and I grab a glass and I fill it with water I drink it all I place the glass on the counter and I walk to the bed Enid is sleeping in I kiss her head and I take off my boots And my hat I climb into bed with her It was like her baby bump just disappeared I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her forehead "Goodnight baby girl"I whisper I close my eye and I drift off to sleep

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! she had the baby and also Merry Christmas! If you guys have any request for what should happen next let me know! Anyways love y'all merry christmas or happy holidays!


	14. Authors note

Im very sorry I haven't been updating I'm going through a very difficult time and Im going to be honest with you all I just got out of the hospital today after attempting suicide by overdose Im just very depressed and going through a rough time I'm am very sorry and if anyone wants to talk if your feeling depressed or anything like that and need someone to talk to I am always here You can find me on tumblr @TheWalkingDeadBabe so yeah again I am very sorry 


	15. Parenthood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm sorry for how I have been I wont bring you guys into this anymore But I do want to fucking say Some people have been going onto my tumblr and saying I do what I do for attention News fucking flash I'm not depressed for attention I don't skip meals for attention Ok! Maybe you should go back in time to when you where 8 walk into your parents room and see your dad hanging from the ceiling fan! Then You can see how fucking happy you are! So Who the fuck is doing that go fuck your self and get the hell away from my account!
> 
> But thank you to the people who said the amazing words to me Im very grateful for you I love you!

1 Week later

I walked around the nursery with Aliya in my arms as she cried because she was hungry Carl was downstairs making a bottle for her "Shhh Daddys coming with your bottle shhh"I said quietly trying to get her to quiet down which doesn't work She flails her arms hitting me in the chest of course i feel nothing but my heart shatters at hearing her cry Then carl Comes in holding the bottle of formula "Sorry Had to warm it up"He says He hands it to me and I begin to feed aliya She stops crying and she drinks We both let out a sigh of relief He kisses my forehead "We can put her down for a nap after she eats"I say "My dad will probably be back soon maybe we can get him to watch aliya and we can go for a walk"Carl says "Ok"I say Rocking aliya and holding the bottle to her mouth As she drinks After she is finished I burp her and then Carl Changes her diaper and her onesie and I get her to fall asleep And I put her in her crib "Now we hope she stays asleep"I say He chuckles "Doubt it"He says I chuckle "Ok well I gotta go wash some bottles"I say We both walk down the stairs I walk to the sink where some baby bottles already are I begin to wash them Cleaning them with warm water and soap and them drying them While carl folding onesies I let out a sigh I looked up to carl His facial hair growing in and his hair long and fluffy I smile knowing that he is the father of my child not Ron or some rapist no its Him he looks at me and smiles back "What"He chuckles "Nothing"I say Going back to cleaning "liar"He says I hear his footsteps come closer to me Then his arms wrap around my waist "Liar"He repeats chuckling His lips trail from my neck to my ear I turn around and I lean on the counter wrapping a arm around his neck and one holding myself up on the counter Our lips touch into a passionate kiss he picks me up and places me on the counter I tangle my fingers in his hair as his hands reach for my Shirt he begins to pull it up..Until we hear aliya Crying no not crying Wailing! Carl turns around And I pull down my shirt "To be continued"I say and chuckle as I hop off the counter "Yeah"Carl says and kisses my head we walk up the stairs to the nursery Aliya lays in her crib flailing and crying I pick her up and cradle her in my arms rocking her I lay her on the changing table "Grab me a diaper please"I say Carl walks to the dresser and grabs a diaper and tosses it to me I change her diaper and I pick her back up now she is calming down I hear the front door close "My dads home"Carl says Carl says as I hand Aliya to Carl I hear someone whistling Carl and I both look at each other because we know who it is..Its Negan Carl rocks Aliya in her arms as we hear footsteps coming from down the hall closer and closer to us "Well well well! Its the future" Then he notices Aliya "Or should I say New parents"Negan says He grins "Whats her name?"He asks "Aliya"Carl says not looking up at Negan But looking At Aliya as She sucks on her pacifier I look at Rick He nods signaling it is going to be ok I notice he has his hand on his gun ready to aim and fire if Negan tries anything "So Doll how are you feeling"He asks looking at me "Fine"I say He chuckles and rubs his beard "You two have fun"Negan says and chuckles then walks out Rick nods and then follows Negan out of the house and back onto the streets of Alexandria I look at Aliya to see her Asleep in Carl's arms I smile And he smiles too He walks to the crib and places her in it He turns off the lap and the we both walk out quietly closing the door "Can we continue what we started"Carl whispers in my ear "Yeah in the shower"I whisper 

20 Minuets later

Carl ran his fingers through my wet hair as we kissed hungrily and passionately I knew I wouldn't be ready for sex for a while considering I just pushed a human out of me So carl and I are going to stick to making out for a while "My god Enny your so beautiful"Carl breathes against my lips I smile then we hear a knock at the door "Carl? enid?"Rick says "Yeah"Carl calls out "Aliya woke up Michonne is down stairs with her Carol is making dinner it should be ready in about 20 minutes"Rick says "Ok!"Carl calls out Then ricks footsteps travels down the hall way Luckily Carl and I already washed our hair and bodies So we got out and dried off And changed I put on some jeans and a sweatshirt I change carls bandage and I walk down the stairs To see Michonne sitting on the couch feeding Aliya She looks at me and Smiles "See your momma is right here"Michonne I smile and I sit next to her I let her finish feeding Aliya and Michonne hands me Aliya I cradle her in my arms "Dinners Ready"Maggie says just as Carl comes down the stairs We all sit at the table Im holding Aliya with one arm and eating with the other Carol made Spaghetti ( **I couldn't help myself!** ) "Daryl and I are going to go on a run tomorrow Carl wanna come?"Rick asks "I would rather stay with Enid and Aliya"Carl says "Carl go on ahead I can help her and so can Michonne and Carol"Maggie says "Carl go I will be ok"I say "Ok"Carl says Rick nods as he stuffs some spaghetti in his mouth "Enid any requests?"Daryl asks "Not really Some Board games would be cool"I say "Ok so Condoms"Daryl says I chuckle "No"I chuckle "Ok got it condoms"Daryl says everyone chuckles "Carl do you need small or extra small"Daryl says We all laugh Carl turns bright red Which makes us laugh even more 

After dinner Carl and I change Aliya and I get her asleep And then I walk into my room and climb into bed with Carl he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close "Goodnight baby girl"He whispers "Good night Carl"I whisper back he kisses my head "My beautiful girl"He whispers and We both drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you again for everything And also If you have any requests let me know!


	16. Authors note (good news)

Hey lovelies! So I have some exciting news on I will be going to America for the first time ever! I will be going to Walt Disney world in Orlando flordia so if y'all are there let me know! And also new chapter on the way and sometime pretty exciting happens so stay tuned! Love y'all!-Elina (yes my real name) 


	17. She is the one.

I hear the sound of Aliya wailing I open my eyes Slowly to see its still nighttime I look at the clock 2:30 Am I groan and I get out of bed and then she gets quieter I look over at carl he is sound asleep I open the door to our room and I sneak down the hall when I get to the nursery I see Rick walking around the nursery holding Aliya "Sorry did she wake you?"I ask quietly "Its alright"He says "You can go back to sleep I got her"Rick says I smile "Its ok"I say quietly Aliya coos Rick smiles at her "She looks like you"He says I smile "She has Carl's eyes"I say He grins "I want you to know that Im not mad at you or Carl These things happen and Im proud of both of you for doing this"He says I smile "Thanks"I say "Your parents they would be proud of you too"Rick says "Maybe not"I say "they would be most girls wouldn't do what you did you had aliya your taking care of her and Im proud of you both of you"Rick says I smile "Thanks"I say smiling "Go on back to sleep I got her"Rick says "Ok"I say I turn around and begin to walk back to my room "Goodnight"I say "Goodnight"Rick says I walk into Carl and I's Room He is still asleep I walk to the bed and pull back the covers I hear him groan "Was it Aliya?"He asks Groggily "Yeah"I say quietly I climb back into bed with him he rolls over A tucks my hair behind my ear "Your so beautiful"He whispers I smile "My beautiful girl"He whispers I burry my head in his chest and He wraps his arm around me He kisses my head "I love you"I whisper "I love you too"He whispers I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep

(Carl's POV)

When I opened my eye Enid was still asleep I snuck out of bed careful not to wake her and I put on my jeans,A flannel and my boots I walk into the nursery to see Aliya in her crib wide awake wiggling around "Hey sweetheart"I say she coos when she sees me I pick her up and I cradle her in my arms "Lets get you some food"I say I walk down the stairs with her in my arms My dad and daryl are Looking at a map marking or finding where to go for the run Maggie is folding clothes And Michonne is Looking at the map with them "Morning"I say "Morning"My dad says I walk to the cabinet and Open it And I grab a baby bottle "Lets get you some food sweetheart"I say to Aliya She coos in response I Fill the bottle up with water and put some formula in there and I shake it up and I warm it up with warm water And I begin to feed Aliya walking around with her in my arms I smile at her her big blue eyes staring at me With joy I hear someone coming down the stairs Its Enid she is wearing one of my sweatshirts and some Pajama shorts "Morning"She says Groggily "Morning"Michonne says "Morning baby"I say she walks to me and I kiss her forehead "Still tired?"I ask and chuckles "Yeah"She says and yawns "Carl go on ahead and get your stuff together were gonna head out"My dad says "Alright"I say I look at aliya she is almost finished with her bottle And then she pushes it away I chuckle I pass her off to enid and I rinse out her bottle And I dry it I look up to See enid walking around with Aliya in her arms I smiled My dad walks up to Enid "Alright before I go come here to Granddaddy"My dad says Enid hands Him Aliya I smile I grab my jacket and I put it on I kiss enid's cheek She pecks me on the lips "Be safe"She says "I will"I say  I hear Aliya coo and Enid and I look at my dad he is making funny faces at Aliya I smile Enid does too My dad hands Aliya back to Enid "Lets head on out"He says I kiss Aliya's Head and then enid's head "I love you two"I say "We love you too"Enid says She pecks me on the lips once more "Bye"She says "Bye"I say I follow my dad to the truck and I get in He gets in the driver's seat and daryl in the back 

Enid's Pov 

I walk around with Aliya in my arms Rocking her "Enid Im about to go do laundry you need anything washed"Carol asks "Oh yeah I do but I can do it"I say "Nonsense I got it"Carol insists "Ok"I say "I got her go on and get your clothes"She says I pass Aliya off to Carol and I run upstairs I grab my laundry basket with some dirty clothes in it I carry it down stairs and I put it down my the stairs Carol hands me Aliya and she takes the basket Outside to go wash the clothes Aliya wraps her hand around one of my fingers and I smile She yawns and burry her head in my chest "Someone is tired"Michonne says "That makes the both of us"I say She laughs "I'll make you some breakfast while you go put her up for her nap"Maggie says "Ok"I say I walk up the stairs and into Aliya's Nursery I change her diaper and I rock her humming quietly to her walking around the room Aliya coos through her pacifier she fusses a little in my arms "Shh Aliya Its ok"I whisper I hold her close and I gently pat her back I walk over to her crib when I hear her go quiet and relaxes I place Aliya in her crib And I put her blanket over her and I quietly walk out and close the door gently I sigh in relief I walk down the stairs Maggie is cooking bacon and There is a plate of scrambled eggs "That smells so good"I say "Gift from hilltop"Maggie says she puts the plate on the table there is 3 pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs I begin to eat I eat very quickly and I clean off my plate in the sink and I sit on the couch with Michonne "How ya feeling?"She asks "Good"I say "Any pain?"She asks I shake my head "Nope"I say "Have you had your period?"she asks "No not yet"I say She nods 

(Carl's pov)

My dad pulls the car into the mall And parks by the door "I'll take the back"I say "Alright I'll Take the front"My dad says "I'll go with Rick"Daryl says "Got it"I say we all get out of the car I grab my backpack "Alright If you need help call out"My dad says "Got it"I say I jog to the back of the mall to the back entrance the door is locked with a chair between the knobs I take the chair off I bang my fist on the door and I hear nothing so I open the door having my gun ready The mall is huge with a glass roof and a carousel On the ground floor in the middle the mall looks un touched I look across the mall at my dad he nods I walk a little bit more into the mall On the ground floor I see cots lots of them but there empty must of been a base I suddenly hear groans and snarls I look at the ground floor a 6 walkers are stumbling around I pull my knife out Of my belt and I slowly walk down the escalator 2 walkers take notice to me and In my peripheral vision I see a jewelry store I Bring my knife into one of the walkers head As I push the other one back I pull the knife out of the walker and it slump to the ground I grab the other walkers Throat and I bring the knife into its brain Daryl and my dad take out the other walkers "Alright lets go"My dad says "I'll Find clothes Daryl you find food and Carl you find stuff for Aliya and Judith"My dad says I nod I walk off around the mall to find a baby store I walk through the mall I see something that looks like a baby store I walk in it having my gun ready The store is filled with onesies and baby items I smile I walk to the girl section of the store I grab a basket and I grab as many onesies as I can I look to see if enid would like them and if there Cute I put around I fill the basket with onesies I place the basket by the entrance Of the store I grab another basket and I put some baby bottles and pacifiers in the basket I Place the basket by the entrance I see my dad walking towards the store "Ya find some stuff?"He asks I nod "Yeah I was about to grab some formula"I say "Alright" My dad says "Hey dad would you get the formula Im gonna get Enid something"I say my dad nods "Sure"He says "What do you wanna get her?"He asks I sigh "I know she is the one not because I got her pregnant but because I love her and I want to marry her dad."I say My dad smiles He hugs me "Go get a ring I'll get stuff for Aliya"My dad says "Thanks dad"I say I smile and I jog to the jewelry store I walk in to see some of the glass broken with nothing inside I walk to the back of the store and To the door to the back I try to open it but its locked I pull out my gun and I shoot the lock it bust right off I open the door to see rows and rows of cabinets I walk up to one that says rings I open it and I pull out two boxes I open one its a 3 diamond with a gold band ring I smile at it but Then I remember Enid's Favorite color is Dark blue I open up the other box and its a 2 diamond and a blue crystal thing in the middle of the two with a gold band I smile I close the box and I put both of them in my pocket And I pick out a simple gold band for me I put 5 necklaces and 5 bracelets in my backpack there all in the velvet boxes I zip up my bag and I jog out my dad is carrying 4 baskets filled with baby stuff "Got what you wanted?"He asks I nod "Daryl is at the truck lets go we found food and guns"He says "Ok"I say we walk up the escalator to the truck and we put the baskets in the back with Daryl there are bags filled with food in the bed of the truck I get in the car and my dad starts it and we drive off "What you get for little ass kicker 1 and 2?"Daryl asks "Got some clothes and some formula"My dad says I yawn "Wake me up when we get home"I say I cover my eye with my hat and I close my eye and drift off to sleep


	18. Special occasion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok can we just have a discussion in the comments about this whole brianna and chandler thing like dafug are they over or are they still that perky happy couple who probably has had more sex than I have..I mean what I am a child of god! Jk I'm atheist. But yeah like what is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Also there may or may not be some *Says really Perverted* LOVEEEE MAKINGGGGG!!!!! *Raises eyebrows up and down* Ohhh yeah!!

Carl's POV

I walk into my house to see Enid feeding Aliya she smiles when she sees me "Hey babe"I say "Hey"She says I put down the duffle bag and filled with Aliya's stuff and my backpack kiss her forehead as Aliya pushes away her bottle "Hey sweetheart I know I see you"I say Enid passes Aliya off to me and I lift her in the air and then I cradle her in my arms "How was it"She asks "Good Got some stuff for Aliya and Judith"I say "And I got something for you"I say she smiles "Oh and what is that something"She asks Giggling "Im gonna save it for a Special occasion"I say smiling My dad walks in to the house "Hey Enid"He says "Hi Mr,Grimes"She says Smiling Aliya coos "Oh Judith is with Carol"Enid says "Ok"My dad says "Go on ahead and take a nap I got her"I say "You sure?"She asks "Yeah go on ahead you need rest"I say "ok"She says She kisses my cheek and the walks upstairs I walk around with Aliya in my arms Bouncing her lightly She looks up at me with her big Blue eyes I smile "When are you planing on asking her?"My dad asks I shrug "Maybe Tonight Tomorrow I don't know I just want it to be special"I say "Tonight maybe I can watch Aliya take her by the lake and ask her Michonne can get the video camera and record it have some memories"My dad says I smile "Sounds perfect"I say Can I see them..The rings?"My dad asks I nod I hold Aliya with one Arm and pull the boxes out of my pocket I place them on the table He walks to the table and Picks them up and opens each one of the velvet boxes "You made the right choice she's gonna love them"My dad says I grab the boxes and I put them back in my pocket Michonne walks into the house "Hey"She says "Hey"My dad and I say in unison "So how was the run"Michonne asks "Good got some more food baby clothes formula and carl got something for enid"My dad says Michonne looks at me I smile "What did you get her"She asks I pull the ring boxes out of my pocket and put them on the table Then I move aliya to where her head is laying on my shoulder and Im patting her back gently Michonne smiles "When are you asking her?"She asks "Tonight"I say Michonne smiles "Ok where is she?"She asks "Upstairs Asleep"I say "Yeah Aliya was trouble today"Michonne says I chuckle "well then she's just like her dad"My dad says I chuckle again Aliya coos and I feel her grip my hair I rub her back Michonne smiles "Im gonna take her upstairs"I say I begin to walk upstairs I walk into the nursery Aliya coos happily I smile I place her on the changing table "Hi Sweetheart did you have fun with momma"I coos as I take off her onsie to change her she babbles I nod as if I understand I change her diaper and I throw the other one away I change her into a pink and white onsie with stripes I pick her back up "You look just like your momma"I coo at her She reaches for my bandage "You don't wanna see daddy without his bandage sweetheart"I say I rub her back Soothing her I hum quietly She coos Michonne walks in with a basket full of onesies She smiles "I knew you two where gonna be great parents"Michonne says I smile she places the basket down and opens one of Aliya's dresser drawers and begin to put the folded onesies in there "When I first had Andre I was a hot mess Never sleeping it was rough"Michonne says "She likes to sleep she's just like enid"I say michonne chuckles Aliya coos loudly I chuckle "Whats wrong sweetheart you tired?"I ask her rubbing her back Michonne smiles Aliya looks up at me and yawns And Buries her head in my shoulder I smile Michonne turns the lights off and walks out I place Aliya gently in her crib Her eyes are barley open and I can tell she is fighting falling asleep I place her blanket over her and She grabs it in her fist and Quickly falls asleep I smile and I walk out gently closing the door I walk down the stairs Judith notices me and sits up and runs over to me I pick her up in my arms "Hi Judy"I say She giggles and Wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me "Mwssed ywo"She babbles "I missed you too"I say Chuckling I kiss her head "Ewny"She babbles meaning Enid "She is upstairs sleeping"I say Judith pouts "She will be up soon I promise"I say she smiles I put her down and the she runs over to her dolls and toys on the ground plops down and begins playing I smile I sit on the couch grab my hat from the coffee table place it over my eyes and relax 

(That night)

 After dinner Enid and I walked down the streets hand and Hand my other hand in my pocket making sure the ring was in there my heart was racing Enid and I walk to the lake and sit down I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she leans her head on my shoulder I smile I kiss her forehead "I love you"She says "I love you too"I say She snuggles her head in my shoulder I chuckle "Judith was looking for you today"I say "I know"She replies I chuckle "Maybe we should have another kid"I say chuckling "Yeah No"Enid says She chuckles "So what did you do today?"I ask "Nothing really"Enid says I sigh I stand up She looks up at me "What are you doing?"She asks I reach out for her hand She grabs it and I help her up "Enid I love you I love Aliya And I know we had our fights I know we had troubles But I know you are the one Not because We had Aliya not because You where the first girl I saw but because I love you so so so so much and-" I get down on one knee pulling the ring out of my pocket Enid covers her mouth tears in her eyes "Will you marry me?"I ask She nods quickly "Yes"She says tears in her eyes I smile I stand up and she kisses me I wrap my arms around her waist I hear cheering from the top of the hill We turn around My dad,Michonne,Daryl,Tara,Maggie,Carol and Rosita My dad holding aliya Enid and I smile I slide the ring on her finger And she smiles "I love it"She says "And I love you"I say I kiss her forehead She smiles 

(Later that night) 

After we put Aliya to bed Enid and I walk into our room She yawns Then she wraps her arms around my neck and she kisses me I place my hands on her hips I reach for the hem of her shirt and I lift it over her head I Let my hat drop to the ground and I take off my shirt She smiles "You sure?"I ask She nods I kiss her again lustfully and we end up on the bed We climb in and I slide off her jeans and I stand up and Take off my jeans I climb in bed holding my self up Enid slides off her underwear then I lick my fingers and then I place them on her already dripping core and I slide two fingers in she is tight as tight as she was our first time She lets out a quiet moan and I smirk She wraps her arms around my neck I kiss her Lustfully She pulls away and moans "Shit"She moans I chuckle 

When I think she is ready I line my self at her entrance I slowly enter her She lets out a tiny moan "Shit your so tight Enid"I moan I let her adjust and Then I thrust back and forth I bring my hand to her dripping core and I rub her clit She gasps "Im close"She moans "Me too"I moan I kiss her "I love you"She moans "I love you too I love you so much"I moan I thrust harder and she gasps "Im gonna cum"She moans I kiss her she moans into the kiss and then she entire body goes weak I smirk I pull and I begin to jerk myself off Enid grabs my dick and jerks me off I let out a moan she takes me in her mouth i moan and the I release in her mouth I groan 

After we showered and got dressed We climbed into bed I wrap my arms around Enid's Waist and she wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles her head in my chest I kiss her forehead "Goodnight"She says "Goodnight baby girl"I say I close my eyes and drift off to sleep 


	19. Its late and I'm bored so here is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this chapter kinda I'm bored and I thought of this and found it funny

**Swag tastic alexandria group chat**

Rick:Come get Your kid she keeps crying.

Carl:Dat aint my kid! 

Enid:Your literally the only person who I have had sex with.

Carl:Are you sure?

Enid:Yes I'm sure its my vagina!

Daryl:You never know you could have had anal.

Enid:No I have never had anal and Carl go get Aliya she is your kid.

Carl:Fine..Speaking of Anal..

Enid:NO!!

Glenn:Try Anal its fun!

Enid:How are you texting your dead!?

Glenn:Great service here in heaven!

Maggie:Glenn lets be real your not in heaven

Glenn:Fuck you.

Maggie:You already did.

Enid:EWW! Your daughter doesn't want to hear this!

Maggie:You fucked carl so I don't wanna hear it!

Enid:Did not!

Maggie:You Had a child.

Enid:Its a miracle baby.

Carl:Hey enid..

Enid:Yes babe?

Carl:Come upstairs.

Enid:Im not having anal sex with you!

Carl:Why not!?

Enid:Because I already pushed a human out of my vagina Im not putting anything else in both of my places!

Carl:Fair enough. 

Michonne:Would y'all shut up about anal I'm trying to hunt a deer!

Rick:Oh hey Michonne ;)

Michonne:Hi Rick.

Carl:Oh god.

Rick:Hey Daryl you still out on that run?

Daryl:Yup

Rick:K will you get me something.

Daryl:Condoms got it Ya need small or extra small or extra extra small.

Michonne:He is gonna need extra extra small.

Rick:Oh fuck you.

Maggie:It sounds like someone is already fucking upstairs.

Carl:Defiantly not Enid and I..

Rick:Then who is screaming your name?

Ron:Me Bitch.

Enid:Aw shit.

Ron:Enid baby I missed you! You look good!

Enid:Hi I don't miss you and I don't look good I look great!

Judith:Would you and Carl quiet down Im trying to sleep!

Carl:Judith since when did you get a phone!?

Judith:Since when did you get a life?

Enid:Oh shit! ROASTED

Rick:OHHHHH SHIITTTT SHOTS FIRED!!!!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont question it...


	21. Fuck Scott Gimple (Author's note)

I've been in and out of institutions for the past couple of months been dealing with a lot of mental health issues and I come back watch season 8 and they kill off the most important character! WTF! How!?Carl is dead! Why!? Enid is gonna come back home be all happy to see Carl again and they gonna be like "Oh my fucking god honey he fuckin dead!" LIKE WTF!!!! FUCK THIS SHOW YOU KILLED OFF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND GAVE HIM ZERO SCREEN TIME!!!! I'm going to continue writing for Carl and chandler but still fuck this show.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it so far let me know!


End file.
